Weaker Girl
by LMarie99
Summary: "I was weak before. Now, I'm stronger than I've ever been. But, being strong doesn't stop the fear in me. The pain that I feel. Maybe, just maybe, the pain and fear will go away. What's the saying, "Time heals all wounds"?" ELIJAH/OC/LITTLE OF OC
1. Weaker Girl

I do NOT OWN The Originals. I only OWN Maureen/Mara Gilbert.

 ** _"Tell me what you want from me_**  
 ** _Like you need a weaker girl_**  
 ** _Kind of like the girl I used to be_**  
 ** _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**  
 ** _I'ma let you do what you wanna do_**  
 ** _I'ma let you say what you wanna to say_**  
 ** _'Cause I'ma need a bad motherfucker like me."_**  
 **Song for Intro & Description: "Weaker Girl"**  
 **By Banks**

 **INTRO**

* * *

"Maureen Gilbert, what a surprise. Beautiful as ever. Still the same damsel in distress?" 

"Well, isn't it my favorite Mikaelson. And, to answer your question, no. I'm no longer a damsel. Never will be again." 

"That's great to hear. Now, what brings you to New Orleans?" 

"I have to have a reason? Maybe I'm just passing through." 

"Maureen..." 

"Fine. You won't believe me, but I've been summoned." 

"By who?" 

"Well..." 

* * *

**DESCRIPTION**

 _Maureen Gilbert was the younger twin sister to Elena. After everything that happens in Mystic Falls, her parents death, the Salvatore's, the tomb, vampires, Katherine, Elijah, Klaus, her sister's death, her sister's resurrection, her real parents death, and so on and so on and so on, she needed to leave. She couldn't handle it. She was just weak and she knew that._

 _She had to be saved time and time again. Always getting hurt by those who wanted to her her friends and family and the Salvatore's. She has been stabbed, fed from, and almost even killed by their enemies._

 _After Elena was turned into a vampire and turned off her emotions after their brother was killed by the hands of their ancestor Katherine, she taunted Maureen. Saying that she was weak and was such a pain. That she was nothing and a bother to all of their friends. Even tried to kill her. And, guess who came to her rescue?_

 _Klaus Mikaelson._

 _She knew it may be weird that he was her friend after everything that he had done, but he was. She could actually talk to him and he could talk to me in return. She owed him for that._

 _That's where the present comes in._

 _After Elena tried to kill Maureen, she left with the help of Klaus Mikaelson. He sent her to a friend of his, someone who could help her get stronger. He knew that she felt weak and that she didn't want to be the girl that everyone had to save._

 _On my way, she didn't answer anyone's messages or calls or emails or anything. She wanted to get away from all that. She know that that may sound like the coward thing to do, but she don't care. Maureen needed to get away and find herself._

 _It's been two years since she's been home. Her training to become stronger was a success. Everyday of training was hell, but she got through it. She achieved her goal. She got stronger and was no longer the damsel in distress that she had always been._

 _Now, she's on my way to New Orleans to help a certain hybrid that is a mourning father and his strength is being taken away. She know that she may be human and a newly trained hunter, but she is strong. She have taken out both werewolves and vampires for the past two years._

 _What will happen now that she arrives into a war zone and finds love?_

 _Well, you'll just have to wait and see in..._  
 **"Weaker Girl"**

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope you liked the Intro and Description to my new story "Weaker Girl". I have been thinking of this story idea for a while now since I heard the song Weaker Girl from Banks and read the lyrics. It's an amazing song and you should definitely check it out.**

 **So, Maureen is actually named after my passed grandmother and I thought it would be great to use it. It's a pretty name and Maureen, my characters, nickname is Mara. If any of you don't know how to pronounce it, it is more/ee/n. I hope that's helpful for you guys.**

 **Please leave follow, favorite and leave a comment if you like it so far and if I should continue or if you have any questions for me about what has happened in the past!**


	2. CAST & PLAYLIST

**CAST**

Nina Dobrev as **_Maureen "Mara" Gilbert_**  
 _" I AM NOT A DAMSEL "_

DJ Cotrona as **_Matthew Wayne_**  
 _" I WILL MAKE YOU STRONG "_

Joseph Morgan as **_Klaus Mikaelson_**  
 _" WE ARE A LOT ALIKE, YOU AND I "_

Daniel Gillies as **_Elijah Mikaelson_**  
 _" IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN BEAT ME, YOU CANNOT "_

The rest of the Cast as _**themselves**_

* * *

 **PLAYLIST**

 **i.** Weaker Girl by Banks  
 **ii.** Team by Iggy Azaela  
 **iii.** Becoming The Beast by Karliene  
 **iv.** Fickle Game by Amber Run  
 **v.** Better by Banks  
 **vi.** Black Sea by Natasha Blume  
 **vii.** Not Afraid Anymore by Halsey  
 **viii.** Paralyzed by NF  
 **ix.** Lost In The Moment by NF  
 **x.** Time by Hans Zimmer  
 **xi.** Gun by Mas Ysa  
 **xii.** Silhouette by Aquilo  
 **xiii.** So Far (feat. Arnor Dan) by Ólafur Arnalds 

* * *

_Thank you for the user that reviewed the prologue! I really appreciate it!_


	3. EPIGRAPH

**EPIGRAPH**

* * *

 _"I was weak before._  
 _Now, I'm stronger than I've ever been._  
 _But, being strong doesn't stop the fear in me._  
 _The pain that I feel._  
 _Maybe, just maybe, the pain and fear will go away._  
 _What's the saying, "Time heals all wounds"?"_  
 _ **\- Loryn Calderas**_

* * *

 _Get ready for the official chapter up next!_


	4. ZERO: THE BEGINNING

I do NOT OWN The Originals OR The Vampire Diaries. I only OWN Maureen "Mara" Gilbert.

 ** _Maureen's POV_**

 **MARCH 24, 2011**

 _"Well, if it isn't my dear sister, Maureen." I heard my sister's emotionless tone from behind me. I winced, turning to see her staring at me with a smirk. "What's wrong? You seem frightened."_

 _"You don't have to be concerned, Elena. I know you don't care." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. She laughed, shaking her head at my words and moved closer. My feet moved back automatically, but was met with my car door. "What do you want?"_

 _"I can't say hi to my sister, my only living family left? The weaker of the two of us." She smirked, stepping closer to me, her face close to mine. I shook my head at her words, turning my face away from hers. Ever since our brother Jeremy died and she turned off her humanity and burned our house to the ground, she had become a real bitch. She became everything that she wasn't. "Come on sis, you need to have fun."_

 _"Get away from me." My voice shaking slightly. She laughed at my fear._

 _"You always were a weak little girl living in my shadow. No has never loved you, only pitying you because you are my sister. Damon only used you to get to me. You know that, right?" She stated innocently, making tears appear in my eyes. Yeah, Damon and I were together in the past, but it just didn't work out. He and I were just... it didn't feel right. "What about Elijah? The man that you hold feelings for. He may have kissed you that one time, but it was because you looked like the two people he used to be in love with. Tatia and Katherine. You're dumb enough to not see that he was using you."_

 _"Shut up." I whispered, my eyes narrowing at my twin._

 _"What was that? I didn't hear you." She taunted, moving back slightly to give me more room._

 _"Shut up, Elena! You don't have any room to talk. You flipped your switch to take the pain away from losing Jeremy and everyone that we have ever loved. You had me and you still did it. You even burned down our house." I yelled, moving to shove her away from me, but before I could, she picked me up and slammed me onto the front of my car. A gasp escaped my lips when I felt shards of the windshield scrape my skin and made me bleed._

 _"You think you mean anything to me? That your words mean anything? You are nothing compared to me, Maureen. Nothing. And now, you are going to stop being a problem. Permanently." She sneered. My eyes widened when her face transformed and her teeth sharpened, bringing me off of the car and towards her body. Before I could scream out for help, she bit into my neck harshly. My mouth dropped and wanted to scream, but nothing seemed to come out. She continued to rip into my throat as my eyes began to lower. I'm dying. My own twin is killing me._

 _"Get away from her!" I heard a voice growl angrily. Suddenly, Elena was shoved away from me and I was falling to the ground. Strong arms caught me in time and lifted me up into their arms._

 _"Oh my god, Mara!" I heard a feminine voice yell out in horror. "Elena, what the hell were you thinking? You almost killed your sister!"_

 _"Stay with me, love." The person that was holding me pleaded me. I dazed up at the person, trying to blink away the blurry mess. When my vision cleared slightly, I saw that it was Klaus that was holding me. He looked down at me with horror filled eyes, looking at my wound. I'm so tired. Dying._

 _"Klaus..." I mumbled, resting my head against his shoulder. Tired. No, no I need to stay awake._

 _"I'm going to get you out of here." He stated sternly as my world turned black._

* * *

 _My mind began to wake up, feeling as if I was laying on a soft bed. A groan escaped my lips and attempted to open my eyes. The first attempt didn't work, but the second one did. I blinked and saw that I was in a room._

 _The room that belonged to Klaus Mikaelson._

 _"Oh, good. You're awake." I heard the hybrid sigh in relief. I moved to sit up on the bed, and then Klaus was suddenly sitting next to me. He immediately tilted my head to the side, seeming to check out my neck. Memories of what I last remembered clouded my mind._

 _Elena, our argument, me shoving her back, her slamming onto my car, her pulling me up and...and biting me, and then me almost dying. Klaus saved me._

 _"You-You saved me. I don't know how I could ever repay you." I breathed, staring into his eyes. He gave me a small rare smile, pulling his hand away and scooted backwards. "What happened after I blacked out? Am I-?"_

 _"No, you are still human. I didn't kill Elena, if that's what you're wondering." He answered. I nodded and knew that he wouldn't kill her. The cure was still out there and I knew that he wanted it so he could turn her back into a human and use her as a blood bag for his hybrids. There were no more hybrids left besides him and Tyler. "I knew that you wouldn't be keen on the act besides her almost killing you."_

 _"Thank you." I thanked again. His grip tightened on my hand, gazing down before looking back up at me._

 _"Are you alright? After what happened..." He questioned softly._

 _"I don't think I'll ever be okay, Klaus." I whispered honestly. "What Elena said to me made me realize that I'm weak. I am a problem. I am a damsel in distress. I am someone that always needs to be saved. She's right."_

 _"Maureen, you are none of those things." He argued, taking his hand out of mine to place them on both sides of my face. He made sure our eyes met, making me see that he was telling the truth. "You are one of the strongest people I know. And, that's coming from me."_

 _"Maybe mentally, but physically? No. I'm not. I have had more people save me than me saving myself. I need to make myself stronger." I told him. I brought my hands and wrapped them around his wrists. He continued to stare at me and sighed._

 _"I know someone that can help you. Become more powerful and stronger." He told me, causing my eyes to light up. There was a way. "But, the person lives in Europe."_

 _"What?" I breathed, pulling his hands away from my face and to the space between us. The person lived in Europe. That was hours and over seas from where I lived. I couldn't honestly just leave. Not with Elena, despite her almost killing me, was still emotionless. "Klaus, I can't just leave-"_

 _"Yes, you can. They'll understand. Plus, you need this. You know you do." He reassured. I nodded, I do need this. It's. It like they'll care, well, except for Caroline and Stefan. They were my best friends. Bonnie and I were kind of close, but not really. She was always Elena's best friend. Caroline was always mine._

 _"Okay." I agreed after a moment. He smirked, pulling his hand away from mine to grab a duffle bag from the chair in front of the bed. My eyebrows furrowed when I realized that the bag was mine. "Uh, how did you get my duffle bag?"_

 _"I went to Caroline's and told her that you were going away for away. She packed up your things and gave them to me." He answered simply. I raised an eyebrow, I wouldn't have thought that Care would do that. Especially since it was him. When he saw the look on my face, a sigh escaped his lips. "Fine, since I was still able to enter her household, I rushed to where you were staying and packed up your things and brought them here."_

 _"How did you even know that I was going to agree?" I asked in disbelief._

 _"Because I know you, Miss Gilbert." He smirked, walking towards me with my bag in hand. I sighed, knowing that he did know me. He could always see right through me._

 _"You always do." I smiled softly. "So, when will I leave?"_

 _"We leave in two hours." He corrected, causing my eyes to widen. What? "I need to get out of this town for awhile. Plus, I need to take you where you need to go."_

 _"Okay. I guess we better get going." I told him, moving to stand up. He held my bag for me as I stood to my feet. I held out my hand to him, motioning to my bag. He just shook his head and grabbed my hand, zooming us to the front door. My mind spun, feeling dizzy from being zoomed to the front door. "You could've warned me."_

 _"Apologizes." He smirked slightly, looking down at me as he took his hand out of mine, bending down to grab his bag also. "Ready, Gilbert?"_

 _"As ready as I'll ever be." I said, giving him my best smile, opening the door for him. And, with that, we walked out and made our trip to the place that would change my life._

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope you liked the beginning chapter of my new story Weaker Girl! I am excited to be writing this and I hope you guys are too.**

 **So, you found out that Maureen and Elijah have had some history. She and Elijah had started having feeling for each other. They were with one another before Elijah was daggered in season 2 and started to rekindle after he was brought back, but their relationship ended after he threatened to kill Elena when the Originals were linked. He thought that he was going to darken her and that he was wrong for her, so he ended it.**

 **Klaus and Maureen are only friends, there will probably be feelings between the two though in this story, but not really. I am planing to make this a Elijah fic or whatever.**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND COMMENT IF YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AND IF YOU CANT WAIT FOR THE OFFICIAL FIRST CHAPTER! (P.S. PLEASE DONT COMMENT "pls update" OR "update!" IT IS RUDE AND ANNOYING AND I WILL JUST COMMENT NO)**  



	5. ONE: THE CALL

I do NOT OWN The Originals OR The Vampire Diaries. I only OWN Maureen "Mara" Gilbert.

 _ **Maureen's POV**_

 **SEPTEMBER 15, 2012: ONE YEAR AND A HALF LATER**

"You're new power may give you an advantage, Maureen." Matthew taunted, staring at me with a smirk on his face. I tightened my grip on the staff in my hands, glaring at the man in front of me. "But you can't beat me."

"Give me your best shot." I taunted right back. He glared at me in returned as we circled each other. He was the one that made the first move, using his staff to attempt to trip me. I quickly moved my staff down, blocking the move. Growling, he quickly swiped it up and managed to hit my face.

"Agh!" I yelled, moving backwards. I shook off the pain, staying focused. He laughed and waited for me to hit him back. I took a breath and ran towards him, aiming towards his head, he brought up his staff and managed to block the blow. Our eyes connected and our breathing began to increase. I loosened my grip on the staff and walked closer to him. He slowly lowered his staff as we stood closer together. I bit my lip, letting go one of my hands to trail it down his chest. His breathing quickened as I moved my staff behind him, our faces getting closer together. As our lips brushed, I quickly moved back and swiped his feet from beneath him, causing his body to fall to the floor.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief as I grabbed my staff fully and got on top of him. I placed the staff over his throat and gave him a daring look. "You used seduction?"

"Of course, Mr. Wayne." I smirked, leaning in close. "I had a great teacher and studied Katherine Pierce."

I pulled away and got off of him. He chuckled and grabbed my outstretched hand, using it to pull himself up. I chuckled and grabbed the towel that was beside my phone. I picked it up as I wiped away the sweat from my forehead. When I lit up the screen, I saw that I had a missed call from someone I didn't expect. I quickly called the said person back, putting it to my ear.

 _Ring, ring, ri-_

 _"Hello?"_ The person asked, but I already knew that they knew that it was me.

"What did you need? You know not to call me." I told them, earning a chuckle in return.

"Well hello to you to, Maureen. How's your training?" They asked, the sound of a baby in the background. I smiled, knowing exactly who it was.

"Great. Now, what are you calling me for, Rebekah?" I asked softly, noticing Matthew stiffen slightly at the sound of her name. Yeah, supposedly they had a thing back in the mid 1800s. Yes, Matthew is a vampire and was created by Klaus. Klaus turned Matthew out of spite to make Rebekah angry. Matthew left Rebekah right afterwards because he never wanted to be a vampire in the first place. Now, he lives away from the U.S and lives in Europe. He became stronger and a sort of back up for Klaus whenever he needed it. Matthew was somehow stronger than most vampires despite their age. That's one of the reason why Klaus sent me to him.

 _"I need to ask you something. I know that you are training and all, but I need you to go to New Orleans."_ She quickly stated, picking up a crying Hope. Yes, I knew about Hope. I am, after all, her godmother. I just haven't gotten to meet her yet. Klaus trusted me enough to let me know what happened, knowing that I would never tell anyone about Hope. No one could ever know about her until the time was right.

"Rebekah..." I trailed off, walking over to the back door.

 _"Maureen, Klaus needs someone to be with him at this time. You are his best friend and he had to let go of his child because of those witches. He needs you."_ She fully explained softly, cooing Hope every now and then. _"And, Elijah too. I know that you two haven't talked since what happened two years ago..."_

"I know. I know, Bekah. It's just... I don't think I'm ready yet. You understand right?" I asked softly, turning to look at Matthew for a moment. He shook his head and walked towards me, motioning towards the phone. My eyebrows furrowed, shaking my head. He sighed and grabbed the phone from my hands. I gaped at him and made to grab the phone, but he sped off to the other side of the room.

"It's Matthew, Maureen will be leaving soon to go." He said into the phone, causing my eyes to widen. What the hell was he doing. "You're welcome, Rebekah. It was nice speaking with you again. Goodbye."

"What do you mean I'm leaving?" I asked him in shock, catching my phone when he threw it towards me. He just walked away, causing anger to run through me. "Matthew, I'm not ready-"

"Yes, you are." He cut off, giving me a sharp look. I froze, shocked at how he was acting towards me. "You have been ready for a while. I just-I just wanted to keep you here longer."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned quietly, walking towards him. He looked down at me as I reached him, placing a hand on my cheek. Curiosity filled within me as I saw the look in his eyes. Was that sadness and...love?

"I care for you, so much. I've cared for you ever since you got here almost two years ago. I just, couldn't manage the thought of letting you go." He smiled sadly, running his thumb across my cheek bone. "Now, I know that you no longer need my training. You've killed vampires and werewolves that have had many years on them. You're ready."

"But, I still need you in my life, Matthew. You've been the kindest and most caring person I've meet in the last 4 years of my life." I told him, placing a hand on the side of his neck, feeling tears appear in my eyes. Matthew has been there for me since I got here and has taught me to be stronger and to be a better person. I don't want to let him go.

"You don't need me anymore, _Marina_." He argued, using the nickname he gave me. I sniffled, shaking my head slightly.

"I will always need you." I choked out, feeling tears fall down my face. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me tightly, holding me close.

"Maureen, go. Go help Klaus." He whispered in my ear. I nodded, realizing that he was right. I needed to go. I was ready. I could take on anything that came at me now. I'm not invincible, I know that. But, I am confident that I am strong enough to fight back.

"Okay." I croaked out, pulling back to see that his eyes were red. He wiped away the tears that were trailed down my face. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Maureen. _So_ much." He emphasized, looking down into my eyes. I nodded and hugged him to me, holding him tight.

* * *

"Welcome to New Orleans." I whispered to myself as I passed by the sign that was lit up because it was already dark outside. It has been two days after Rebekah's call and now, here I am. It was painful to say goodbye to Matthew, but I knew I had to leave. I had promised him that I would call whenever I could and would visit him at least three times a year or anytime I could. He smiled and said okay, but for some reason, I think he doubted my promise. Like, he thought I wouldn't ever visit him.

I sighed, shaking the thought away from me. I was hungry. I didn't get anything to eat while I was at the airport. So, maybe I can find something in this town that could be good and filling.

My eyes scanned the area, making sure to watch out for people that were walking in the road. There seemed to be no parking spots except for one in front of a bar and grill called _Rousseau's Bar_. Mmh, I remembered Klaus bringing up the name at some point of our conversations. I guess I'll go here.

After parallel parking into the space, I turned off the ignition and got out of the car. I walked towards the entrance and ran a hand through my hair. When I entered the bar I saw people laughing and drinking, having a good time to say. I quickly made my way over to the bar, taking a seat in front of a the bartender.

"What would you like, Ms?" The bartender asked. I made move to talk, but before I could, a voice spoke up from behind me.

"Some of your finest scotch." I heard the familiar voice say. I turned my head to see that it was Klaus. A big smile grew on my face at seeing my best friend the first time in over a year. I didn't notice the bartender nod her head as I threw myself at Klaus, hugging him tightly. He laughed and hugged me back. Once we pulled apart, we took a seat at the bar.

"Maureen Gilbert, what a surprise. Beautiful as ever. Still the same damsel in distress?" He smirked, already knowing the answer. I laughed, thanking the bartender when she gave us our drinks. I knew that I wasn't 21, but whatever. I have like a year left.

"Well, isn't it my favorite Mikaelson. And, to answer your question, no. I'm no longer a damsel. Never will be again." I answered strongly, taking a sip of my drink. I made a face at the taste, causing him to laugh at me. I gave him a teasing glare in return.

"That's great to hear. Now, what brings you to New Orleans?" He asked curiously, taking a sip of his drink.

"I have to have a reason? Maybe I'm just passing through." I gave him a questioning stare. He gave me a look that said _bullshit_.

"Maureen..." He trailed off.

"Fine. You won't believe me, but I've been summoned." I told him, making his eyes widen slightly. He will definitely be really surprised when he finds out that it was his sister.

"By who?" He asked, leaning towards me.

"Well..." I trailed off, sighing a bit. Here goes nothing. "Your sister. Rebekah."

"Rebekah called you?" He asked in shock. I nodded, taking a longer sip of my drink. "Why?"

"Is it wrong that she cares for you enough to call me here? She knows that you've been going through a lot since.." I answered, giving him a look at the end. He nodded and the two of us took a drink. "So, how has everything been?"

"Well, before I saw you tonight, I had dinner with my mother and Finn and saved Hayley from my mother also." He listed off, not looking at me. My eyes widened quickly at his words. His mother, Esther, and Finn were alive? But, how is that possible?

"But-How? They're dead. I saw Finn die with my own eyes along with Esther." I questioned in shock. He sighed and placed his drink back on the counter, motioning for me to do it also.

"We can't talk about this here. Come on." He told me, placing a $50 on the counter. My eyes widened and got up, following him out. When we made it outside, I walked to my car as he kept on walking.

"Klaus. My car." I told him, making his head turn towards me. He sighed and walked back, getting into the passenger seat while I got in the driver seat. We buckled up and began on our way to his home.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter of this story. I know that it was short, but hopefully the next one is longer. Maureen will see Elijah again after last seeing him years ago. How do you think that will turn out.**

 **Should I make Hayley have feeling for Elijah, or should I just let Elijah still have feeling for Maureen because he ACTUALLY did like her for herself and not because of what Elena said in the last chapter.**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AND OR ANY QUESTIONS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS THAT SOME OF YOU HAVE ALREADY COMMENTED! I APPRECIATE IT!**


	6. TWO: SOMEONE THAT I USED TO KNOW

I do NOT OWN The Originals OR The Vampire Diaries. I only OWN Maureen "Mara" Gilbert.

 ** _Maureen's POV_**

"Wow." I sounded out in amazement as Klaus and I walked into his home. It was ancient and amazing. From beside me, Klaus smirked and walked ahead turned around, throwing his arms up in presentation.

"Here is where all the magic happens." He smirked, giving me a wink. I just rolled my eyes and laughed a bit. He's dramatic as always. "Lets talk where we won't be interrupted."

"But there's no one here. This place looks completely deserted." Confused when I saw that there was no people in sight. He placed a finger to his lips in a 'shh'ing motion, nodding his head towards the stairs. I nodded and followed after him, looking around the place. There was a huge opening in the middle, outside chairs and a fountain and plants all around. I could see paintings hanging on the walls across from where we were at, displaying the three main Mikaelson's. Klaus, Rebekah, and...Elijah.

Elijah.

I haven't seen him since we broke up after his mother linked them all together. He kidnapped my sister after he found out what his mother did, using her as a bargaining chip to get what he wanted. When I saw him that day, he wasn't the Elijah that I knew. He knew how much Elena meant to me and he knew that if I were to choose between him or her, I'd choose her. And, I did.

After that night, I broke it off. He was devastated you could say, but he knew the consequences of his actions. He knew that he had hurt me when he threatened her life. That night was the last time she saw him. Now, I would see him again and I don't know if that was good or bad yet.

"Maureen." I heard Klaus say, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned towards him and saw concern written on his face. His gaze went to where I was looking at and a look crossed his face when he saw that I was staring at the painting of Elijah. "Come on, love."

I nodded and continued to head up the stairs, following after Klaus. When we got to what seemed to be his room, he motioned for me to sit down. I did so and watched him make some drinks that sat on the bar like table. Lucky.

"So, do you want to explain to me how Esther and Finn are alive? I'm pretty sure that Matt killed Finn, and Alaric killed Esther over a year ago." I stated, thinking back to when those events did happen. I was there when Matt staked Finn and when Alaric killed Esther. They were dead. At least, I thought they were.

"When the Other Side collapsed, my mother and Finn managed to get out in time, but, not exactly." He answered. A humorless laugh escaped him when the confusion only continued to grow on my face.

"What do you mean not exactly? So they're alive, but not?" Anxiety filled within me.

"They are in different bodies. Witch bodies." He stated. My eyes widened. What? But, how? "I don't know exactly how she did it, but it happened. Now she is here preaching about having a new start. Her, Finn, Elijah and I, even Kol."

"Kol? I thought he-" I started to say, but stopped, placing a hand to my forehead. "I feel like my mind is going to explode. Does anyone in your family stay dead?"

"Well, Henrik, but that seems it. Did I also mention that Mikael is alive as well?" He questioned innocently. I moaned, chugging down the drink he gave me. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"That an understatement." I laughed, standing up to get me another drink. All this is beginning to be too much. "You're telling me that your whole family is alive after my friends and I, no offense, killed most of them? Aka Mikael, Esther, Finn and Kol."

"Yes, Maureen. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I questioned, causing him to look at me in somewhat shock. "What? You honestly didn't think I know that you and Elijah and Hayley don't have a plan to get rid of them?"

"Well, actually that doesn't seem to surprise me." He said, taking my third glass out of my hand. I gave him a glare, only gaining a humorous look in return. "We exactly don't really...have a plan."

"What? You, Niklaus Mikaelson, don't have a plan? I am appalled." I mocked, placing a hand on my chest. He growled a bit, causing a laugh to escape me. "Sorry, it's just you always have a plan."

"The only plan in mind is to kill them, but Elijah thinks differently." He said. I sighed at the name of his brother. The first guy I ever really like and found myself falling hard for.

"How is he?" I asked quietly, looking down at my hands. I heard Klaus sigh in front of me, seeming to feel a little sorry for me.

"You know him, always acts as if everything is fine when it isn't. Even after what happened with our mother and you two, going your separate ways, he seemed fine. But, I can see right through him." He started to say solemnly. I looked up, staring at Klaus with a sad look on my face. "He was broken. It was a look that I have never seen really. Not even Tatia or Katerina or any of his lovers affected him the way you did. You were everything that they weren't as cheesy as it sounds."

I nodded, rolling my lips. My eyes began to burn slightly as I remembered what happened the day we ended things.

* * *

 **OCTOBER 23, 2010 - ALMOST 2 YEARS AGO**

 _"Is she okay? Can I please talk to her? I'm so sorry that this happened." I told Caroline over the phone, pacing in my bedroom. In order for Damon and Stefan to break the spell that linked the Mikaelson's together and save Elena, they had to kill either Bonnie or her mom. Damon ended up killing Bonnie's mom and turned her into a vampire. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to Bonnie. She has already lost so much._

"I know, Maureen. She just, doesn't want to talk to anyone at the moment." _She stated, sounding a little guilty. I opened my mouth to say something, until realization hit me. Bonnie didn't want to talk to Elena_ _or_ _me._

 _"You mean Elena and I don't know?" I questioned in hurt._

"No, Maureen, it's not like that-"

 _"Then what do you mean, Caroline? It is exactly like that. Do you think I wanted Damon to turn Bonnie's mom? I didn't, okay? I had no say in what happened. Is she not talking to me because I'm with Elijah?"_

"No, that's crazy-"

 _"Caroline." I cut her off again in a stern tone._

"Maybe. It's just, he's the one who took Elena in the first place. He threatened her, Maureen. He did it without any remorse. I know that you like him and all, but can't you see the signs. I love you and I just want you to be happy. Do you understand what I'm saying?" _She asked as tears built up in my eyes. I knew that. I knew that ever since Stefan called me and informed me about everything. At that moment, it was decided that I knew what I had to do._

 _"I know." I whispered. Suddenly, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. My eyes lifted up and saw Elijah's reflection through my window. I gasped quietly and turned around to see Elijah standing there looking at me in regret. "Hey, Care, I got to go. Please just tell Bonnie that I'm sorry, for everything. And, that I love her."_

"Okay. Night, love you." _She softly stated. I replied back and hung up the phone, placing it in my back pocket. I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair._

 _"Maureen.." He trailed off._

 _"Stop." I ordered quietly, causing him to go quiet. Tears built up in my eyes as I stared at him. He used my sister and now Bonnie's mom is a vampire. "Elijah, I-I can't do this anymore."_

 _"I know what I did was horrible and unforgivable, but you have to understand that I was trying to save my family." He tried to explain himself. I scoffed, giving him a look._

 _"So you used Elena and almost let Rebekah kill her? If you didn't notice, she my twin sister and my family." I argued angrily._

 _"I know, I know." He stated quietly, closing his eyes. I walked closer to him after a moment, crossing my arms over my chest. "Just say it."_

 _"Elijah, I-I can't be with you. I'm so sorry, but I will always choose my family first. Like you would." I sniffled slightly. He opened his eyes and that's when I saw that they turned red, filled with tears. I uncrossed my arms and placed a hand on his cheek._

 _"I'm so sorry, Maureen." He whispered, placing a hand over mine that was on his cheek, leaning into it. I felt a tear fall from my eyes._

 _"I know."_

* * *

 **PRESENT**

"Maureen." I heard Klaus call out, bringing me out of the present once more. I gasped lightly, looking up at him and saw a concerned look on his face. "That's the second time tonight, should I be worried?"

"No, I'm fine." I lied, making sure to keep my heartbeat steady. He nodded slowly, seeming to not believe me. "I guess I'm jet lagged from the flight and the drive. I should probably go check in to a hotel or something for now."

"You don't have to, stay. There are a lot of rooms here." He suggested, giving me a light smirk. "Or, we could be roomies if you'd like."

"Fine, but I'd rather have my own room. Sorry to disappoint you." I sarcastically stated towards the end. He laughed lightly and motioned me out of his room.

"Well, come on then. Let's get you situated shall we."

* * *

"Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing in here?" I heard a familiar she wolf's voice. I turned from staring at the baby room in front of me, to see Hayley standing behind me with a pissed off look on her face. Once she saw that it was me, the look slowly disappeared. "Maureen?"

"In the flesh." I smiled softly. It turned melancholy when I saw the tears in the mother's eyes as she scanned the room. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's not your fault." She argued softly, looking towards me with slightly bloodshot eyes. I sighed and walked towards her, holding my arms out. She hugged me back immediately, crying silently. I just stood there, hugging back the broken woman in front of me. I remember meeting her almost two years ago. She was the feisty she wolf that pretended to be having a relationship with Tyler. Whenever I saw Klaus, I would see her. I was quiet surprised when I found out that she was pregnant with Klaus' child. The urge to go to New Orleans was high then, but Klaus just told me to stay with Matthew and continue my training.

It broke my heart to hear that Klaus and Hayley had to send Hope away to keep her safe. The rest who knew of the young Mikaelson thought she was dead besides Klaus, Hayley, Elijah, Rebekah and me as far as I knew. Hopefully, we'll get to see her again when the danger is gone.

"What are you doing here?" Hayley sniffled, pulling away to stand at arms length.

"A certain blonde called me and said I was needed here." I smirked slightly. She nodded, a flash of knowing in her eyes.

"Did you hear-?"

"Yes." I cut off softly. She froze slightly at the word. "She sounded as she was doing just fine. Don't worry."

"It's hard not to. I just-I miss her so much." She said, tears brimming eyes once more. I gave her a reassuring smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She's in good hands, Hayley." I reassured, squeezing her shoulder slightly.

"I know."

"Hey, why don't the two of us go do something tomorrow since it's too late to do anything?" I asked with a smile. She looked a bit hesitant, but nodded her head.

"I'd like that."

* * *

"Brother! Niklaus!" I heard familiar voice call out as I got ready for my day out with Hayley. I froze, hearing his voice for the first time since we broke up. It sounds more steady, strong, but it also sounded distressed. I guess he was quick and eager to find Klaus.

"You do realize that literally everyone here has supernatural hearing, right?" I, then, heard Hayley ask in annoyance. I stepped out of my room and walked a little closer to the railing. That's when I saw him. I couldn't really see him fully because I was facing his back. He was wearing a suit as usual, oh how I loved him when he wore one.

"Where is my brother?" Elijah asked, getting right to the point. From where I stood, Hayley just looked annoyed by the Original standing in front of her. Oh, this should be good.

"I'll check my calendar." She stated sarcastically, taking her phone out of her pocket. A light laugh escaped my lips when she immediately putting it back down. "Wait, no, not his wife."

"This city is under siege by an army of beasts following my deranged mother's every command. Considering it was your people who just declared war on my kind...perhaps now is not the best time for your particular brand of sass." He argued, seeming tired of the conversation already.

"Klaus left a while ago. If you wanna find him, I can't help you. He didn't tell me anything after he said goodbye and that he would be out for a bit. And, if only there was a magical device that people use to call people." She continued to sass. She, then, held her phone back up in the air. "I don't know. I'm out of ideas. Good luck."

I watched Hayley start to walk away, but stopped and turned back to Elijah. I groaned, knowing what would happen next. Elijah did insult the wolves after all. Her people. "Oh, one more thing, Elijah. Those beasts that you're referring to? They may be under Esther's control, but like you said, they're my people. So if you hurt them, your bitch mother will be the least of your problems." She stated aggressively before finally walking away. Elijah stood there for a moment, staring at Hayley as she walked away. I made to leave to, until he turned around.

He looked even more handsome than before. A gasp escaped my lips, gaining his attention. I quickly hid behind the wall beside me, making sure to calm my breathing down. I looked past the wall after a minute and a sigh of relief left me when he was gone. I wasn't ready to face him yet. Not right now.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" I heard from behind me. I turned around quickly and saw that it was Hayley. I nodded, trying to brush the feeling of seeing Elijah again off my mind.

"Yeah, whenever you are." I told her with a small smile. She gave me a knowing look in return.

"You saw and heard the conversation, huh." She stated, not questioned.

"Yes. I did." I answered shortly. She placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I know the relationship you two had. Don't be afraid of facing him. You're stronger than the last time I saw you." An honest look on her face. I nodded, feeling thankful for her words. Maybe, we could be good friends.

"Thank you, Hayley." I thanked softly. "Why don't we get some food before starting our day off?"

"Hell yeah." She moaned, causing a laugh to escape me. "Just because I am a hybrid now doesn't mean I don't like human food."

"I figured." I winked, taking her hand off of my shoulder and guided her out of the compound.

* * *

It was only like 30 minutes of our day out when Hayley received a call from a werewolf by he name of Aiden. He informed her that Esther and Finn were recruiting young unturned werewolves to turn them. Make them into slaves. There was only a couple of people that could help us.

Hayley and I met up with Aiden before we headed to Marcel's, a vampire that was like a son to Klaus, place. When we got there, I let Hayley walk ahead of Aiden and I. The information he told us was sad. His younger brother was one of the unturned wolves and he never wanted this life for him.

"I'm sorry." I apologized quietly. He looked towards me, confusion all over his face. "About your little brother. I know what you're going through."

"How?" He questioned, curious.

"I have a little brother who got crossed into a world that was like this. Because I wasn't fast enough, he died. Twice." I stated sadly, looking down at my feet. I knew that Jeremy was alive now thanks to Bonnie, but I saw both of his deaths. It's not something I'd like to see ever again.

"Twice-?" He questioned in shock.

"Yeah, it's a long story." I explained to him. I realized that Hayley walked in ready to ease Elijah up for the discussion that was about to happen. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He breathed out, waiting for our cue.

"We need to talk." Hayley voice rang through my ears. I looked at Aiden before motioning him to walk in first. He did so and I waited a bit, trying to keep myself calm from what was about to happen. "We're not here for a fight. Just here him out."

"Speak." Elijah ordered as Aiden walked to stand next to me. "I suggest you be succinct."

"Please." Aiden said, looking from Elijah to look back at me. I gave him a reassuring nod, practically saying that he could trust Elijah. He turned back to Elijah, who I bet looked at him in confusion. "I need your help."

"Just hear him out." I announced as I walked into the loft like room. Oak brown eyes met my doe ones as I walked inside the room. They widened when they saw me, filling with various of emotions. My heart began to beat fast, my breath catching. "It's nice to see you again, Elijah."

"Maureen? You're-How? Why-?" He stuttered, beginning to walk walk towards me without realizing it. I put a hand up, making him stop in his steps.

"I'll explain that to you later. We have business to discuss." A stern look crossing my face. That snapped him out of it mostly, nodding his head.

"Alright. Speak." He stated, directing the last comment to Aiden.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter and Elijah and Maureen's reunion! I loved it ooohhhh, what do you think is going to happen with them too? Where will she be in the next chapter?**

 **How did you guys react when Elijah saw Maureen?**

 **How did you guys like the flashback of the two?**

 **PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND COMMENT IF YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AND OR ANY OF THE QUESTIONS ABOVE!**


	7. THREE: CHANGE OF PLANS

I do NOT OWN The Originals OR The Vampire Diaries. I only OWN Maureen "Mara" Gilbert.

 _ **Maureen's POV**_

"The witch wants soldiers. So now, it's either join up or pay the price." Aiden told us, including Marcel, Josh, a vampire that Klaus turned, and Oliver, a werewolf from the pack. I sat on one of the chairs while Elijah stood across from me. His eyes glanced onto me every now and then, still looking shocked that I was here. How much I changed.

"I've known my brother Finn to be merciless. But I'll admit, this exceeds even my expectations." Elijah put in, looking at every one of us.

"They're just kids." Hayley stated, looking towards Marcel and continued, "Marcel. You know the Quarter like the back of your hand. If anyone can get them out of here, it's you."

"And take them where?" Marcel asked in curiosity, wondering where we could keep them safe and away from Finn and his evil goons. I swear, if no one manages to kill Finn, I'll do it myself. I've always disliked him.

"There are still wolves deep in the bayou." Oliver answered, looking up at the she wolf. "The ones that didn't take a ring, they can look after them."

"The ones who never sold out, you mean." Marcel corrected Oliver's words mockingly. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"If you wanna look at it like that, that's fine." Oliver said in a somewhat non hostile tone. "We did what we had to do."

"Your wolves have been fighting us for decades. Why trust us now?" Marcel question, looking towards the wolves in curiosity. I just looked towards Aiden, knowing about his brother, who he told me about. His eyes looked saddened by the thought of what could possibly happen to him and many other teenagers.

"One of the recruits is my little brother." Aiden answered, making Josh look up at him in slight shock. "There's no way I'm sending him to war."

Marcel and Elijah looked at each other for a moment, until Elijah broke their stare and took a step towards Aiden and Hayley. "Tell us what you need."

"Alright. The kids are being held in the City of The Dead, until we bring the through the Quarter to St. Ann's Church." Aiden explained thoroughly, pointing towards Oliver and himself. "Now, meanwhile, Vincent is holding a meeting with a few humans in the know. The ones who have been reluctant to fall in line with his new leadership."

"Finn's going to use the kids to kill any those humans." I stated aloud in somewhat shock. Aiden nodded sadly, looking regretful for following Finn and Esther.

"Activate the curse and send a message to anyone who's thinking about going against him. It's two birds, one bloodbath." Aiden continued seriously. I shook my head, this would become a war.

"Okay, so we'll hit him while the kids are on the move." Marcel put in after Aiden's words.

"Aiden, make certain you and Oliver escort the children. We'll handle the rest." Elijah told the wolf. I looked towards Oliver from my seat when he looked at Elijah in disbelief. I stood to my feet, walking closer to Hayley, who looked agitated by all of this.

"Wait, wait, wait. Esther and her psycho son are already giving me the stink eye. If these kids go missing, I'm as good as dead." Oliver stated, looking worried for his safety.

"You wanted to help your people and make amends for the past. This is your chance." Elijah told him softly, staring at Oliver with a stern look in his eyes. Oliver sighed, before nodding along with the plan.

Once we all knew what our jobs were, we began to disperse. I was just about to follow Hayley out when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see Elijah, making me freeze. My heart wanted me to talk to him, but my mind knew that we had a mission to pull off.

"I know that you want to talk, Eli, believe me. I want to too..." I started to say, making him pause slightly. "But we have mission to pull off. Once we get done with this and succeed in saving those kids, then we can talk. Okay?"

He nodded and let go of me after a moment. I gave him a small smile before turning away from him. I was beginning to walk out of the door when I heard him say, "Please be careful."

"Aren't I always?" I asked innocently, turning my head. He gazed up at me with a small smile on his face. I gave him a small smirk and stated, "You be careful too."

* * *

I watched as Gia pretended to be drunk, walking towards one of the wolves that was leading the group of teens. She slammed the drink against his shoulder, pissing him off. She stared at him for a moment before pushing him back towards Marcel, who snapped his neck. The two vampires ran, as Aiden called out to Oliver in false alarm, "You, take the kids! Split up and find them."

After that, a majority of the werewolves and witches ran after them while Oliver called out to the kids after a moment, "Listen up, listen up, we gotta go. Don't ask questions, just move. Come on. Go, go."

"Ollie. This way." Hayley whisper-called out to him when he stopped for a moment. I stood by her side and motioned for them to come on to where they would exit and get to safety.

"Come on, come on, come on." Oliver rushed out, rushing over towards me with them following behind. We walked them through the bar with Josh by the exit, which was a hidden door in the kitchen. Josh opened the door when he saw us approaching.

"Go ahead. It's a passageway from the prohibition days." Josh told us as the kids went in the tunnel. "It'll take us pretty much anywhere we wanna go."

After all the kids got in, I turned towards Josh with a serious look on my face. "I need you and Hayley to go on without me."

"Why?" He and Hayley chorused in confusion, knowing that this wasn't a part of the plan. It was said that I was supposed to go with them, but I didn't want Elijah to fight on the wolves alone with Oliver on his side. I was stronger now. I could take them. I may not be invincible, but I am useful.

"Because I made a promise and I do not intend to break it." I answered them confidently. They looked confused for a bit before looking conflicted. Especially Hayley.

"Maureen, if you're planning to help Oliver with Elijah, I don't think that's a good idea. Both of the Originals will be on my ass if you got hurt." She explained, giving me an 'are you sure' look.

"I know what I'm signing up for, Hayley. I'm going to be fine." Giving her a reassuring smile. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It's surprising to see how worried she is about me. We never really hung out when she was in Mystic Falls, and she did break my best friend's neck, so there's that. Caroline was so pissed when that happened and it took a while to calm her down.

"Okay, just know if you get hurt-" She started to say, until I hugged her immediately, causing her to go quiet. She hugged back after a moment later, giving me one last look before motioning Josh to follow after the kids. After she followed after him, I turned to see Oliver staring at me with wide and kind of untrusting eyes.

"I know that we don't know each other, but I have your back. Hayley cares about you, or someone close to her does. I have your back and I expect you to have mine. So, let's go." I told him, quickly getting the awkwardness out of the way.

"Of course. Let's go then." He agreed with a small smirk on his face, leading the way to where Elijah was. Here we go.

* * *

Oliver and I walked side by side as we arrived at the warehouse/parking garage. When we saw Elijah, his back was towards us, so he didn't see that I was there, yet. I knew that he wasn't going to approve of me being here, but he's going to have to deal with it.

"Where are they?" Elijah asked, wondering where they were.

"They should be right behind us." I said, making him turn towards us quickly. His eyes widened in shock when he saw me, but then it changed to anger and worry. How eyes were filled with a fire that I seen in the pass whenever I decided to help out with dangerous missions. Especially the one where Caroline was kidnapped by Jules and her pack in the past. Even though we barely knew each other back then, he still cared about me.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned in slight anger, taking a step close to me. "You being here with Oliver and I wasn't a part of the plan. You were supposed to be with Hayley."

"Well, I made a promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to you or your family and I intend to keep it. Plus, I have been through a lot since the last we have seen each other. I can protect myself just fine. I'll have both yours and Oliver's back, okay?" I argued with him, gaining a somewhat shocked look from him. This was the most that I have spoken to him since we saw each other again. But, I needed him to know that I'll be fine and that I can protect myself. Oliver and I moved to stand beside him as we waited for the wolves to arrive. "Anyways, they should be arriving any minute now."

After a moment, we heard a noise and took that as our cue. The three of us turned to see the werewolves come in from all over the place. "Here we go. About time." Oliver stated with a small smirk on his face.

"Don't bother trying to run." A man among them said, staring at the three of us, but mostly at me. Not letting the man intimidate me, I just stared right back at him. I, then, felt Elijah step close to home, his hand brushing the back of mine. "We've got you three surrounded."

"Well, you don't think that we would be dumb enough to bring them here, would you?" Oliver chuckled, sounding smug at our diversion.

"Yes, I do apologize for any inconvenience." Elijah said, staring the man down. "The little ones you seek are elsewhere. Which I suppose..." He trailed off, moving to stand in front of me and closer to the man. "...leaves you here with me."

"You're the ones that don't understand." The man said, looking towards me slightly before looking towards Elijah. "We're not looking for the kids. The witch wants you and the human over there behind you."

I stared at the man in shock as Elijah looked towards me before looking back at the man. What? I just got here and Esther already knew that I was here. How could she have known? What does she want with me? "You listen to me very carefully. I told a good friend that I'd do my very best..." He trailed off, taking off his coat. "...to spare the lives of her people. You leave right now I will honor that. Stay...and the situation becomes irrefutably awkward."

The werewolves said nothing, only looking at the three of us with snarls and looked ready to kill. I chuckled under my breath and took off my jacket, leaving me in a maroon tank top, which caught the attention of Elijah but I ignored him. I placed my hand on my holster where my gun rested, my very sharp and long knife in the side of my combat boots. Note to self, always be prepared for anything.

"Very well." Elijah sighed, turning around to face me. He walked towards Oliver and I, whispering to us, throwing his jacket to the side, "You two need to leave. Oliver, get Maureen to safety and call Klaus."

"Either I'm in or I'm out, right? And, I think Maureen can make decisions for herself from what I've seen." Oliver argued, giving me a smirk. I gave him a smile on return as Elijah gave him and I a glare.

"I'll be fine, Elijah. Remember what I said before." I reminded him, getting into a defense position in front of the two. "Plus, if it's you and I that they want, let's see if they win against an Original and a human slash hunter and a werewolf."

After I said that, the wolves sprang into us immediately. I pulled out my gun before anyone else could see, and shot at the four werewolves in front of me. The four laughed, thinking that my bullets wouldn't hurt them, but then stopped. A smirk grew on my face in knowing. These bullets weren't normal bullets. These bullets could kill werewolves with a single shot.

As they were dying, I continued to shoot other in my way while Elijah and Oliver tore apart the werewolves that were attacking them. When I went to shoot at another one, I was knocked to the ground. I gasped and looked up to see a woman on top of me. Moving to shoot her, she knocked my gun away and punched me in the face. My head knocked to the side and felt blood start to fill my mouth. I quickly turned to look up at the woman who was about to punch me again, spitting my blood onto her face.

When she was distracted, I flipped us over and quickly grabbed my knife from my boot. Before the girl could do anything, I stabbed her in the heart, making sure to turn it a couple of times, killing her instantly. Hearing someone come up from behind me, I took the knife out of her chest and threw it at the man without looking. I turned my head and saw that it went through the guy's head, killing him instantly as well.

"Damn." I heard Oliver say. I turned to see him kill another wolf and gave him a smirk. "Badass."

"I try." I said easily, standing to my feet and rushed to grab my knife from the guy's skull. Turning to find Elijah, I saw him easily take on werewolves, but a group was coming at him from behind, so I ran at the men. I turned one of the men around and slashed his throats before turning to another one who yelled angrily at me for killing the man. I guess he was his friend.

I made to slice and stab the werewolf, but he dodged my knife and kicked the knife out of my hand and then kicked me in the stomach. I groaned in pain and moved to stand up, but he wrapped his hand around my throat. He lifted me up in the air and tightened his grip around my throat as I tried to get him to let go of me. Through my daze I saw his eyes widen and his grip loosened tremendously. Confused and before I knew it, I was falling to the ground. A groan of pain escaped me along with gasps, trying to get air back into my lungs when I hit the floor.

I rubbed my hand over my throats and looked up to see Elijah staring down at me with the werewolves heart in his hand. He held his other hand out to me, his eyes showing concern. I gave him a small thankful smile and grabbed his hand when I felt better. He lifted me up and just stared at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes looking into mine. I nodded and looked over his shoulder to see a she wolf heading out way. My eyes widened and pushed Elijah out of the way, causing the girl to hit me. The two of us fell to the floor, me falling on top of her instead of the other way around. I looked down at her and punched her over and over. Blood began to over her face and she tried to fight back, but didn't get the chance because I ended up snapping her neck. I breathed heavily and stood up, turning my head to see that most of the werewolves were dead, only two were standing.

"You killed my sister." I heard from one of the wolves in anger. He snarled at me, move towards me. I began to make my way towards him, until Elijah stepped in his way and pulled out the wolves heart. My eyes widened, watching the wolf fall in front of Elijah who stared down at him.

"Thank you." I told Elijah, beginning to walk towards him. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Oliver rip off the arm of the last wolf standing. Elijah turned towards me and gave a me a breathless smile, blood cover his form.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're fine from what I can see." He replied softly, looking me up and down for a moment to check and see if I had any injuries. "So it would seem-" He continued before falling to his knees, groaning in pain.

"Elijah!" I called out in worry, making my way towards him when I felt as if my head was about to explode. I yelled in pain, placing my hands on both sides of my head, falling to my knees. Tears fell down my face when the pain intensified. "Agh!"

"Actually, I'm just getting started." I heard a man's voice say. I lifted my head to see a dark skinned man walk towards us with both of his hands raised towards us. The pain increased and screamed louder. A crash sound appeared, but I could care less. I felt as if my head was about to explode.

Suddenly, the pain went away, causing relief to fill with me. I fell on my front, taking deep breaths. I looked up to see Elijah holding the man by the throat. Shaking off the pain and the tired state that began to fill me, I stood to my feet and walked towards where Elijah was holding the witch.

"Perhaps your next body will last a little longer than this one, brother." Elijah threatened, moving to snap his neck, until I felt this pain enter my back and through my stomach. His body went rigid at the sound of my screams, turning his head quickly to look at me. I looked down to see a head of an arrow and felt a sharp tug come from it.

"Agh!" I yelled out in pain, flying backwards and onto the floor. Another scream escaped me when I felt the pain grow worse and the arrow slash torture device shift painfully.

"Maureen!" I heard Elijah yell, I looked up from my place to see a woman, that Klaus described to me was Esther, standing above me. Then, I heard a yell come from Elijah. I lifted my head up to see a stake enter Elijah's heart.

"Elijah!" I screamed out, and moved to get up, but the pain was beginning to be too much. I looked up at Esther with tears falling down my face. "Why?"

"You will know soon, child. Now sleep." She ordered in a motherly tone. At that, I was out and was met by darkness.

* * *

I groaned as I felt myself lying on a hard cement surface. Dots appeared in my eyes when I opened them, but was soon cleared when I blinked a couple times. There were candles and it looked ancient in here, I looked down to see a circle of black sand around me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I reached a hand out towards the circle, but was met by a hard barrier.

"What the hell?" I asked and stood to my feet. My hand hit the barrier, hitting me with a sense of deja vu. This happened when Elena went on a suicide mission to get Klaus' attention. Bonnie placed a barrier on the house so she couldn't leave. Now, I guess this is what Elena felt like.

"Good to see you're awake." I heard a familiar voice say from the entrance of the room. I jumped, looking up to see Esther standing there with a smirk on her face.

"What the hell do you want with me? How did you even know I was here in New Orleans?" I questioned her angrily, giving her a glare that could send her six feet under. But I bet it couldn't even keep her down because she has managed to come back from the dead many times. "Also, where's Elijah?"

"You are exactly like them. Tatia and Katherine. Your family tore Klaus and Elijah apart, so why can't I do the same to you? You have always been in my way. You made the mistake to come here." She spat, taking a step towards me. I held my ground and just shook my head at her. She was wrong. I may have thought about what she thought in the past, but over the last couple of years, I realized that I'm nothing like Tatia or Katherine. May have some characteristics because we are family, but I'm not like them.

"Really? I am not Tatia or Katherine. I know that I may be a doppelgänger of them and have characteristics, but I'm not them. Never have been, never will be." I told her strongly. "I haven't even seen Elijah for like two years and Klaus in one. Elijah and Klaus are big boys that can take care of themselves. Also, must I say, you being an overprotective mother isn't really a good look on you. Especially since you have tried to kill them all for being what you created them to be-"

After my words, I felt a burning and stabbing pain entered my head. I screamed and placed both of my hands on the sides of my head. Falling to my knees, I looked up at the original and gasped out, "What the hell are you doing to me?"

"I'm going to make you see." She stated the obvious, kneeling down to face me as I felt another one of my bones break. I cried out, feeling pain fill within me. "You will see how Tatia played with my sons and pinned them against each other. I will make you see how Katherine used Elijah. You will see how _your_ family and you are similar."

She got up from the ground and began to walk towards the door, but stopped as I cried out in pain again. "Oh, and about Elijah. He's occupied right now. He's here, but he won't be able to hear you scream in pain and anguish. Goodbye. See you soon."

"No, no!" I screamed as the pain multiplied by ten. I could practically feel my brain tearing in half, the pain was so horrible. "Agh!"

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope you liked the new chapter. Maureen is brutal you can say when she is battling the enemy. She is strong. She's also a hunter. I was thinking about what to call her, so I'm just calling her a hunter. She was trained like one, so she is one.**

 **Did you like Maureen's scenes with Elijah?**

 **Do you like Maureen so far?**

 **What do you think Maureen is going to see when she sees what Tatia and Katherine did to Elijah and Klaus?**

 **Can you not wait for the next chapter?**

 **PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT ON WHAT YOU PIKE ABOUT THE CHAPTER AND THE QUESTIONS ABOVE. Also, please don't leave comments like 'pls update' or just anything involving update in general. It's rude and just don't.**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	8. FOUR: PETROVA

I do NOT OWN The Originals OR The Vampire Diaries. I only OWN Maureen "Mara" Gilbert.

 ** _Maureen's POV_**

"You ready to get started?" I heard Esther ask sinisterly, moving to stand in front of my still bloody and sweaty form. A lazy smirk appeared on my face, staring into her eyes. She couldn't break me. I've already been broken many times before, now the pain she is making me feel is becoming numb.

"I can do this all day." I panted, looking up at her with lazy smile on my face. "If this is your way of torturing me, then it won't work. I've done this about over a hundred times by now. I won't let you break me, Esther."

"Oh, we're not even to a point with the torture yet." She told me with a scowl on her face, kneeling down so that she could face me properly. "I'm going to open your eyes to what your family has done to mine."

"They're-" I started to say, until I felt like my body was on fire. I screamed loudly, and painfully, pulling on the chains that Esther had put on me when I passed out. The chains helped me from falling to the floor fully, but I could feel bruises and blood fall from my wrists and down my arms. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Have fun, Ms. Gilbert." She stated, ignoring my question. I screamed one last time before the pain became to much and knocked me out, causing my body to fall forward and my head to hang.

* * *

 _"Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Mikaelson. It's very noble of you to walk me home." Tatia thanked Elijah with a innocent look on her face. He laughed and nodded his head, continuing to gaze down at the beauty in front of him. "Your brother was supposed to walk me home, but never showed up to do so."_

 _"Yes, that is true. Unfortunately, he could not." Elijah lied slightly. Elijah purposely told Niklaus that Tatia no longer needed him to walk her home. He believed it and stayed home with their siblings and parents. Elijah knew it was wrong of him to lie, but there was something about the Petrova girl in front of him that made him want to break the rules and take chances._

 _"At least I have you here with me." She smiled, staring up at Elijah. He gazed down at her, feeling his heart warm at the sight. She was so beautiful. Maybe, she would choose him instead of his brother._

 _"Tatia, I-" Elijah started to say, wanting to admit his feelings to her that he has held for the past few months, but didn't get the chance when he heard the sound of his brother's voice come from behind him. He cursed and turned his head to see Niklaus jogging towards them. His brother gave him a glare and hurt look before slowing down when he reached the two. His gaze went to Tatia who looked shocked at seeing the younger Mikaelson brother._

 _"Niklaus, I hope you don't mind that Elijah brought me home. If I had known that you were on your way, I would've waited." Tatia stated, moving closer to Niklaus. He gave her a smile, grabbing her hand and held it to his chest._

 _Elijah looked away, hurt filling with in him at the sight of the two. He knew that Tatia held feeling for his brother, but he could tell that she held feeling for him too. For the past few months, he received glances from her, flirtation, smiles and just things that could send a man to their knees. She could literally hypnotize a man if she wanted to._

 _"I apologize for my lateness. I got distracted." Niklaus lied, glancing towards his brother. He was hurt that his brother, his best friend, would lie to him and take his place by Tatia's side. "If it wouldn't be a problem, would you allow me to walk you the rest of the way and probably take a walk with you tomorrow."_

 _"Of course, Nik." Tatia stated sweetly, turning towards Elijah with a sad smile. "I'm so sorry, but-"_

 _"It is alright, Tatia. I will see you tomorrow." He recurred, feeling sad that she was going to walk with Niklaus instead of him. Klaus felt smug and gave his brother a glare before grabbing Tatia's hand. He pulled her away from Elijah, looking down at the brunette beauty with a charming smile on his face. Elijah sighed and turned around, feeling his heart ache._

 _Who knew that that pain would turn into something much worse at the Mikaelson's change._

* * *

"Wow." I breathed, waking up from the vision that Esther had given me. A pain burned in my chest, causing me to gasp for air. My hands immediately started to yank on the chains that restrained me since I couldn't put pressure on my chest. I freaking hate Esther Mikaelson.

"Did you like that preview?" I heard Esther's voice ask from the entrance.

"What was that pain? The burning in my chest?" I asked her, ignoring her question.

"Oh, that was just a little bit of both Elijah and Klaus' pain that was caused by their love for Tatia. She used them, she pinned them against one another. They were closer and wouldn't dare hurt one another before _she_ showed up." She answered, a scowl on her face. My wrist began to hurt more, something beginning to roll down my arms. I looked up and groaned at the sight. My blood was making my arms look like I had stepped into a blood back. I knew that I fought and killed those wolves getting blood all over me, but this just topped the cake.

"Do you like to torture people?" I choked out, staring at her in curiosity, beginning to feel tired again. "If so try it on someone who wants it. I'm not really into this kind of thing you know? You could at least got me to sign a contract giving you permission to do this. You know, like in Fifty Shades."

"Fifty Shades?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Never mind, I have no time for your questions. Anyways, let's get on with it, shall we?"

Before I could say anything, she raised her arm out towards me and soon I started to feel the same pain from before. Not wanting to give her the satisfaction, I held in my pained filled cries of pain. "Now, night night, Maureen. Sweet dreams."

And, after those words, I slumped forward, falling into darkness once more.

* * *

 _Instead of just seeing the vision, I was actually living in it. When I opened my eyes, I saw Elijah from when he was human. He was staring at Tatia who had a mask over her eyes, dancing with a huge smile on her face. The people around seemed to celebrate something, others wearing masks like my ancestor._

 _Walking closer to Elijah, I analyzed his features from then. He looked more care free, his hair down a little under his shoulders, but I could see pain as he stared at something behind me. I turned just in time to see Tatia kissing Klaus passionately. No, oh poor Eli. When I turned back around to look at him, he was already walking away from the scene. A burning pain entered my chest once more, causing me to cry out a bit, placing a hand on my chest._

 _"Elijah, wait." I called out, already knowing that he couldn't hear me as I ran after him. He rushed through a door and I ran faster. I pushed the door open after he was already inside and the scenery around me changed._

 _"You're meant to catch me." I heard a laugh sound out. My eyes immediately landed on two figures that stood in front of me with smiles on their faces. It was Elijah and I'm guessing Katherine. Damn, who knew that Katherine Pierce actually looked happy and kind._

 _"But if I catch you, the game would be over." Elijah stated with a bright smile on his face. He wore royal clothes while Katherine wore a, I have to admit, beautiful olive green dress. Katherine chuckled and took a deep breath, giving Elijah a small smile._

 _"Thank you for entertaining me." She thanked, her accent shining out._

 _"You looked lonely inside so I took pity on you." He teased a bit, causing Katherine to scoff. I laughed a bit at that, not really used to seeing Elijah act like this._

 _"Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night." She said sadly, taking a seat on the bench that sat in the garden. My head tilted to the side when I saw a rare emotion on the woman's face. She actually looked sad and kind of heartbroken._

 _"Klaus lives by no ones rules but his own." Elijah clarified._

 _"He's a very charming man. Hard for any women to resist, I suppose." She slightly whispered, looking away from Elijah. I guess she thought that Klaus was with other woman instead of her. I remember Elijah telling me that Katherine was just a girl when he met her. A girl that was banished from her home in Bulgaria because she had a child out of wedlock. She was innocent. Pure. Now or was before she died, wasn't._

 _But, that is another story for another time._

 _"And yet..." Elijah trailed off in slight question._

 _"I know not why he courts me." She stated, shaking her head slight before looking up towards Elijah. "He seems to not care about me at all."_

 _"Many a union has been built on much less." Elijah tried to explain. Back then, arranged marriages didn't share love at all. Even courting. Or as in the 21st century people say it, engaged. I knew that Klaus didn't love her. He just wanted her for her blood. For the curse._

 _"Is it wrong to want more?" Katherine questioned softly. My heart broke for her, even after all the things she did to the people I loved. She wasn't born evil. Her life made her that way. She just wanted love and to be loved returned._

 _"Did you have more with Trevor?" Elijah asked, making realization go through me. Trevor was the man that kidnapped Elena and I after the masquerade ball, who was later killed by Elijah. Trevor loved Katherine, I knew that when him and Rose were talking then._

 _"Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it is returned. Do you agree?" Katherine scoffed a bit at the beginning, but then asked the question that made my heart hurt. Literally. Esther wasn't kidding when she said that I would feel Elijah and Klaus' pain. But, Elijah's pain was a burning one that made tears come to my eyes. The pained and broken look on his face was too much to bear._

 _"I do not believe in love, Katerina." Elijah told her, causing my heart to break. I staggered towards him, wanting to place a hand on his shoulder, but I knew that it would only go through him. Poor Elijah. After Tatia, I guess it broke him or who knows._

 _"That is too sad for me to accept, my Lord." She argued quietly, looking at the Original in slight disbelief. "Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?"_

 _Elijah smiled a bit at her words, causing the pain to cease a bit. Well, that was until Klaus arrived with blood on his shirt._

 _"What do I interrupt?" He smirked a bit, causing Katherine to turn and stand to her feet._

 _"He's returned." Elijah stated, turning towards Klaus. Katherine looking at the blood on his in question along with Elijah. I bet Klaus made his time by drinking from people the whole night. "Long night?"_

 _"What has happened?" Katherine asked in worry, walking towards the bloodied man._

 _"The wrong villager picked a fight at the tavern." He lied easily, but Katherine seemed to believe it. He wrapped an arm around her and began to lead her back to where they lived. She looked back at Elijah, who was staring at the two, but mainly Katherine. My heart began to burn a bit once more, telling me that it hurt Elijah to see Katherine with Klaus, who was lying to her because he wanted her blood._

 _I closed my eyes when the pain began to turn for the worse. A crashing noise sounded out, causing me to wince and open my eyes quickly. Suddenly, I had appeared in a room that held a heartbroken Elijah. He looked furious, but most of all, he looked betrayed and hurt. I winced when he began to break things left and right, resulting in Klaus walking in._

 _"Brother, I see you've been redecorating." He stated, feigning happiness. "What's on your mind? The fact that my doppelgänger has managed to escape or that fact that she left you?"_

 _"Be quiet, brother." Elijah choked out, giving Klaus a sneer. Klaus nodded for a moment, before zooming towards Elijah, pressing him against the wall, holding his throat. I gasped, rushing over to the two._

 _"Did you help Katerina escape, brother?" He questioned angrily. I wanted to pull them apart, but this was a memory. I couldn't do anything. "Did you fall in love with her?"_

 _"Let me go!" Elijah yelled, managing to get out of Klaus' grip and threw him across the room. Klaus roared and pointed a finger at his older brother._

 _"Answer me! Did you ruin my chance to become who I truly am for this one girl?!" He questioned angrily._

 _"Fine! I fell in love with her!" Elijah admitted loudly, causing my eyes to widen in shock. "But, I didn't let her go free. She did that all on her own. Go ahead, tell me that I was a fool to love her, or fall in love again for that matter."_

 _"No. You already know of those things." Klaus said, walking towards to stand in front of Elijah. "You are a fool. Love is a vampires greatest weakness. You already knew that. So, to gain my forgiveness, you will accompany me to visit Katerina's family. I'm betting they would like to know how their daughter is."_

 _Elijah's eyes widened a bit, watching Klaus leave his room. I felt the burning in my chest become much worse as I watched him. Tears fell down his face and he fell to his knees, sobbing into his hands. I cried out when the pain became unbearable, falling into the floor. I clawed at my chest, trying to breathe, but the pain didn't go away._

* * *

"Agh!" I panted, pulling out of the memory. I heaved a bit, trying to get my heart under control. That was awful. I can't believe that Elijah felt like that.

"Welcome back." I heard a familiar voice say. My eyes widened, standing up quickly to see that it was Elijah. I pulled on my chains, gazing at him in relief and happiness. He's here. He's okay.

"Elijah. You're okay." I stated in relief, feeling my body start to sag a little in exhaustion. He moved towards me, placing his hands on my cheeks, gazing into my eyes. "H-how did you escape from Esther? I thought that-"

"Me." I heard another voice say cut me off. My eyes widened in shock when I saw who it was. Hayley. Oh, thank god. She saved us.

"Hayley, thank god." I cried, staring at my with tears in my eyes. She gave me a smile, walking towards Elijah and I. "You're here. You saved us."

"Of course I'm here." She smiled, placing her hand on my back. My eyes widened at the blood on her mouth along with Elijah's. What happened to them?

"How-?" I trailed off, staring at the two with confusion eyes. How could Hayley, a hybrid, save Elijah from his psycho witch hunter? Esther has always been a step ahead of us. How could Hayley go the upper hand?

"That would be because of me." I heard another voice that sounded awfully like my own. My eyes widened in shock and slight horror when I saw the woman that supposedly died like a year ago.

"Katherine? But-but you're dead." I shook my head, turning to look at Elijah. He had a blank stare on his face. "Elijah, what's going on? Katherine died. This isn't happening. I'm still dreaming."

"Oh, but it is real." Elijah whispered with a smirk on his handsome face, caressing my cheeks. "You are just too stupid to see it."

"No, no this is Esther. She's trying to get in my head again." I breathed in fear and horror, flinching when Elijah gripped my face roughly. My eyes widened more as he stared at me with fury and anger. "What are you doing? Elijah-"

"You stole my heart and then used me over and over again. You turned your back on me when I needed you most. Told me that you never wanted to see me ever again. You tore me apart." He hissed, turning my head to the side, showing him a good view of my neck. "Now I'm going to do the same to you."

"No, please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cried, trying to get him to stop. I made to move back, but then, I felt someone stop me. "Elijah, this isn't you!"

"Elijah. You can't do it." Katherine stated softly, making a sigh of relief escape my lips, but skeptical. This was Katherine after all, who hated me. But, my eyes widened when she pulled my hair back, reveling both side of my neck to them. "Without me."

"Of course, Katerina." Elijah smirked, before letting his vampire face out. I screamed as I felt two pairs of teeth enter both sides of my neck.

"Agh!" I screamed loudly as I felt myself start to slip away. Hayley's laughter rang out over my screams as my vision started to get blurry. "Please...Stop."

"Nighty night, Maureen." I heard someone say before I felt my world go dark.

* * *

 _ **3rd POV**_

 _Esther watched Maureen, who was screaming and crying, pulling on her chains. An idea popped into her head, causing her grin to widen. Yes. To make her suffer more, she would have to get the person who denied her deal to start a new life. A specific hybrid who birthed her a grandchild._

 _Hayley._

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope that you liked the chapter. I know that it wasn't a part of the episodes, but it was just showing how Maureen's torture was. She is going to go through very bad things, hallucinations, hurt, and pain. Most of all, she is seeing what was more said between her and Elijah, what she did when they weren't together and more. As you can see, she will see all the bad and hurtful things that Tatia and Katherine did to both Elijah and Klaus, along with her actions towards the two also. She will realize things, the good and the bad.**

 **So, anyways, PLEASE follow, favorite and leave a comment if you liked the chapter and want me to right the next one soon!**


	9. FIVE: SET FREE

I do NOT OWN The Originals OR The Vampire Diaries. I only OWN Maureen "Mara" Gilbert. 

**_3rd POV_**

"I see that you're still sleeping." Esther announced as she watched Maureen limply standing, her head hanging in front of her. It has been hours since Esther placed the spell on Maureen, which had made her continue to scream, cry out, and thrash around, pulling against her chains, causing her wrists start to bleed. Esther had to heal her each time so that she wouldn't kill her, not done with Maureen just yet. 

"Lost in visions of horror and dreams of pain and misery or your ancestors and your past." She continued, walking towards the doppelgänger hunter girl. Esther kneeled down so that she can place a hand on her forehead, closing her eyes to look into the torment that Maureen was going through. She sighed in disappointment at what she saw. Maureen was fight back, trying to put in her mind that whatever nightmares that Esther placed in her mind weren't real. "And you're still so strong. So full of life. Too stubborn to just fall and go into the deep end. Be the weaker girl that you were back when I first met you. The one that was nothing." 

After she said that, she got back up to her feet, walking towards a table. She picked up a silver dagger and turned to at Maureen in slight disappointment. She muttered a spell on the dagger, causing it to heat up for a moment before it went back to how it was before. Esther would make sure that she would lose the battle, break her completely so that she could protect her sons and family from anything Petrova. 

"Why couldn't you have stayed away from my family? Tatia ruined my two boys and Katherine broke Elijah's heart. But, you, you reopened that wound in him. I'm glad I had you compelled, telling Elijah that you never wanted to see him again, to take your life out of his." She stated, moving to stand right behind Maureen. "You are the worst thing for my sons. You will cause a war between them, break them apart even more. After this, you won't even recognize yourself." 

And after she said that, she drove the dagger through Maureen's back. Maureen's eyes shot open, a loud gasp escaping her throat. Esther placed her hands on both side of Maureen's head and started to chant, blood coming out of Maureen's mouth. Maureen's eyes rolled to the back of her head and fell forward when Esther released her. The knife continued to stay in her back, the thing keeping her locked in multiple nightmares. 

* * *

**Meanwhile back at The Compound**

Hayley stood on the balcony of Klaus' room, her face scrunching up at the sound of the warlock's screams. After Maureen and Elijah went missing, Klaus went to go look for a lead with Hayley. He didn't want to lose one of the only friends that he has along with his older brother, along with Hayley who was worried for the two and even though she didn't really know Maureen, she was worried for her well being. 

Hayley walked back inside when the screaming stopped, just to see a certain Klaus Mikaelson covered in blood. He seemed to be washing the blood off of his hands at the moment. "I see your interrogation went well." She stated sarcastically. 

"It turns out these witches are delicate creatures. No matter. As suspected, my mother has Elijah and Maureen captive." Klaus sighed out, feeling angry and scared for the fate as his brother and his best friend. "I just don't understand why my mother would take her. She just got to New Orleans." 

"We'll find out later." Hayley said, looking urgent to find the two. "Now lets go and get them back." 

"Esther is too powerful. She won't easily be found." Klaus argued, grabbing a towel to wipe away the water and blood off of him. He walked towards Hayley, staring down at her. "I need to draw her out." 

"Wait." Hayley called, stopping Klaus when he walked away and back to the room where he was torturing the witch. He stopped closing the door in between the two of them, staring at her, waiting for her to speak. "Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to change my shirt." Klaus answered easily, but not really answering her question. Hayley gave him a look, making him let out a sigh. "And then I'm going to find my brother and Maureen." 

"Klaus, let me come with you." She pushed. She didn't just want to sit back and do nothing. He looked down for a moment, sighing again, taking a step towards her. 

"I know you want to help, Hayley, but you can't. My mother is wretched. She will target you like she did with Maureen in order to thwart me. And I can't very well save Elijah and Maureen if I'm busy saving you can I?" He asked with a slight smirk, going to close the door, but Hayley stopped it. He looked at her in annoyance. "What now?" 

"Why would your mother take Maureen in the first place? She just got here. Did something happen back in Mystic Falls or-?" Hayley asked in confusion, wondering what Klaus' evil mother would want with the girl. 

"I don't know. And, that is what fears me the most." He answered with a scowl on his face, imagining the worst for the woman that he cared for. He shook the thought away, looking back towards Hayley with a serious look on his face. "So, for now, you need to be the queen of the wolves. Protect your people. Make sure that everyone is safe. You understand?" 

"Crystal." She answered and with that, he shut the door. Hayley sighed, knowing that there was a certain particular wolf that needed help desperately. Oliver. 

* * *

**_Klaus' POV_ __**

I lifted my mother's casket out of the ground, letting it fall from my grasp. My head turned when I heard a bird start chirping. I guess my mother was deciding to watch over me. Wonderful.

"Are you watching this, Mother?" I called out, grabbing the barrel of gasoline, starting to poor it all over the casket. "Nothing says _"I loathe you"_ quite like desecrating a corpse." 

I placed the barrel back into the ground, grabbing a lighter from my back pocket. I swiped my thumb against the top, causing it to light up immediately. 

"Niklaus." I heard Elijah's voice call out to me. 

"Klaus, come here." I, then, heard Maureen call out. I turned around, still holding the lighter over the casket. I saw the two walking together towards the old plantation that had burned down in what seemed like ages ago. My thumb left the top of the lighter, making the fire disappear. I placed it back into my pocket and rushed after them using my speed. Once I got inside, I saw Maureen leaning against Elijah as he played a soft melody on the piano. 

"You seem troubled." Elijah stated, taking his hands away from the keys. Maureen gazed at me in concern, her hair swaying slightly. 

"He's right. Are you alright? "She asked in concern, pulling away from Elijah so that she could walk over to me. I stayed in my place, watching as she stood in front of me, placing her hand in mine. I close my eyes for a moment, opening them to see a sight that was shocking. Instead of Maureen standing in front of me, it was Tatia. My eyes widened and before I knew it, Tatia turned back into Maureen. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried for us." 

"What has she done to you? The both of you." I asked, pulling away from her. She gave me a look before walking back over to Elijah, who immediately stood in front of her protectively. 

"A thousand years of murder and mayhem...and Mother believed she can still save our souls." Elijah answered, sliding his finger over a couple notes. He walked away from the piano to stand closer to me with his arms opened slightly. "She wants to talk. Perhaps we should listen." 

"And you?" I asked Maureen after a moment. She sighed before smiling brightly at the two of us. 

"Ever since we all met back in Mystic Falls, your mother believes that I will destroy you two as Tatia did in the past." She answered, making my eyes widen in shock. What? "So, I'm being brought to the light of it all. Who knows? I'll probably be a new person after all of it is over." 

"Enough-" I called out in anger, throwing an object at both of them. They disappeared, showing me that they were, in fact, not real. "-of the petty illusions, Esther. Where is Elijah and Maureen?" 

"They're preoccupied at the moment." I heard my mother say from behind me. I turned around, seeing her walk towards me. "I'm helping Elijah find his way." 

"What of Maureen?" I asked immediately, causing a scowl to cross her face for a moment before it disappeared. 

"You heard what the illusion Maureen said. But, don't worry, you'll get the two of them back soon." She reassured, making me feel anger at her words about Maureen. How dare my Mother do that to her. "All I ask is that you hear me out." 

"You expect me to sit through a sermon of your lies?" I asked calmly, but you could detect anger coming from it also. 

"I have lied in the past, to my shame. But I'm going to tell you the truth." She shook her head, having a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm in the process of making Elijah into the man he was meant to be. And, I'm bringing Maureen to the light of all her doings, making her into the woman that _she_ is supposed to be. And I intend to do the same for you." 

I stared at her with a blank look on her face, not knowing how to process her words. I don't believe her for a second, but I needed to know more about Elijah and Maureen. For their sakes. 

"This plantation, ruined by fire. How sad." She looked around the place. My eyes drifted to the outside of my old home. "Not to mention symbolic. After all, you never intended to build a true home here. As Rebekah and Elijah sought to defend you...your thoughts were focused only on your conquest for the Quarter." She continued, walking towards me. "Tell me. How did that go?" 

"I'm sorry. Is this some sort of motherly critique?" I asked her, feigning with interest. "Please feel free to choke on it." 

"I mention your failures only to make a point, my dear." She defended herself strongly, making my face fall and anger rise up in me. "You've endured several lifetimes of misery. Never mind the suffering you've caused others, even to your own blood. You yourself remain trapped in a perpetual state of despair. I have come to offer you a means to escape that cycle." 

"And that's about all the hypocrisy I can take." I told her, stopping her from continuing any further. I looked away from her for a moment before turning back to look at her. My feet carried me to where she was, staring her down with a threatening look on my face. "I suggest you give me my brother and Maureen before I get angry." 

"Such hatred." Esther scoffed, taking a step back. "It breaks my heart to see you like this. The boy I loved." 

"Your love was a curse." I cut in, whispering venomously. It was. She says that she loved me, but she took away my power and left me at the hands of the man that I called my father. She took away the father I should've had. That is not love. "An affect you feigned. The truth is you're no better than Mikael. And like him, you seem to have crawled back from the grave simply to ruin your own children..." 

I stopped when I saw the look on her face. A smirk grew onto my face. She didn't know. Oh how the tables have turned. "Oh. You didn't know. Yes. The destroyer has risen. Brought back to kill me by the witch Davina. Well surely, Kol has revealed everything to you. Or is Mother's loyal little bootlicker not quite so loyal after all?" 

"If Mikael has returned we will need to deal with him." She said after a moment, having a scared look on her face. Is she kidding? 

"Ha, ha. We? Is that a joke?" I laughed, turning around and walked a few steps away from her. I turned back to her with a serious and angry look on my face. "Am I to forego centuries of hatred for my evil mother in order to join her in besting the very demon she herself allowed to raise me." 

"I am not evil, Niklaus." She argued loudly. "I am your salvation. And Mikael? He was not always a demon. Long ago, he loved his children with all his heart. He doted on your brother Finn. But it was our first born Freya who was the apple of his eye." 

"Do you really think that saccharine recollections of ancient history will have any effect on me at all?" I asked her in slight disbelief as I walked past her and towards the door. But I stopped at her next words. 

"What I think is you have gone mad from centuries of hating your parents." She said angrily. I just continued to keep my back faced towards her, not wanting to look at her face. "But if you join me now I can grant you peace." She continued softly. I turned towards her after a moment to see a look of compassion on her face. "And should Mikael return with intent to harm you...I will strike him down myself." 

"That's quite an offer." I stated softly after a moment, walking towards her with a slight smirk on my face. "But you know. I've never needed any help when it comes to killing parents." 

"You reject me out of hatred." She stated with a scoff, looking away from me. Yeah, sure that's it. "But I have something stronger. I have the truth about your father. Not Mikael. Your real father." 

* * *

"A thousand years ago, in a fit of rage..." Esther spoke as she looked at her coffin. After her mentioning my real father, we decided to go outside and get some air. "...you wrapped your bare hands around my neck and squeezed until I died. Do you even remember why?" 

"Let's see." I said sarcastically, looking up into the air, feigning thought. "You turned us all into monsters. You cursed me. Denied me of my hybrid nature. You lied about my father." 

"It's that one, above all." Esther cut in, as I walked away from her. I stopped in my steps, keeping my back towards her. "You killed me because I kept you from ever knowing your true father." 

"My hatred for you runs so deep, it's difficult to pinpoint its origin." I explained, turning around to face her. I started to walk towards her again as I said, "Maybe I hate that I am the product of a whore's lechery." 

I snarled a bit as she slapped me in the face. "Watch your mouth." She ordered as I felt anger and fury run through me. I had to clench my fist from hitting her in return. "You would do well to remember that you are _still_ my son." 

"You judge me evil." I smirked a bit. "Yet it was your lust that made me what I am." 

"Not once have I ever regretted the love I had for your father." She stared at me with a stern look. "And you have never known the truth of how that love came to be. Of what happened in the months after Mikael and I lost your sister Freya to the plague. There are no words for the loss of a child. As you well know." 

I stared to the side, feeling saddened by the thought of my daughter. My hope. 

"After Freya died, Mikael was inconsolable. Compelled by his grief, we were forced to pack our things and set across the seas." She continued in a sad tone. I turned, looking towards her with a blank look on my face. We, then, started to walk back to the plantation slowly as she continued to tell her story. "Eventually, his despair would drive us apart. And that's when I saw him for the first time. Your father. I'd never seen a man like him. Powerful yet wise. But lived by his people. And because Mikael had chosen to leave me alone in his grief shunning me from his life, I found myself drawn to another." 

"Spare me the sordid details of my origin." I spat, moving to stand at the entrance of the plantation. 

"I only speak the truth." She defended herself. 

"Then tell me this, Mother. Why did your Adonis abandon his son?" I asked, looking towards her with questioning eyes. "Why did he allow me to be raised by a monster who hated me? Why not claim me for himself? Raise me among the wolves? Or was he as ashamed of his bastard son as you were?" 

"No, no, no. He loved you." She cut me off, taking a couple of steps towards me. "It was I who forbade it. I knew if Mikael had learned of my infidelity, he would have destroyed us in his rage. I had no choice." 

I stared at my mother with blank eyes as I felt hurt fill within me. She has taken everything from me. A life, a home, a family, and now a father. 

"When I learned I was with child, I went back to Mikael. I told him I was having his baby. He showed no joy, but neither did he suspect the truth. When you were born, it renewed his spirits. We had Kol, Rebekah, Henrik. Because of you, we were a family again." She told me with a smile on her face. I let out a breath, looking away from her for a moment. 

"A family built in secrets and lies." I said, looking a to her in anger. 

"Oh, you were my secret joy. And to protect your secret...I denied you a life with your father." She said, making my chest ache at the thought. I shook the feeling away, not letting her get to me. "But what if I could make up for all that by curing you of this sickness that's infected your soul. Whereas I put Kol and Finn into bodies of a witch...you, I shall place into a body of a werewolf so you can live out your days as what you were always meant to be." 

"What could make you possibly think I would agree to such a thing?" I asked in disbelief, turning around to further away from her. 

"With mortality, you could start over. You could have a family of your own." She answered easily, causing me to turn back around to face her. She walked towards me as she continued, "Happiness. Peace. All the things you've long been denied." 

"Enough!" I yelled out in anger, taking a couple steps back. "Tell me where Elijah and Maureen are, or I will kill you. In this body or any other you choose to jump into from now until bloody Armageddon." 

I yelled out as I was thrown back by an invisible force, hitting the ground. I looked up to see her arm raised towards me with an angry look on her face. 

"I had hoped there was some part of you that yearned for an end to your vicious ways. But if you are determined to perpetuate the cycles of violence..." She trailed off as I stared at her with a scowl on my face. "...to which you've become accustomed...well, then, I'll have to accommodate you." 

A yell escaped my lips as I felt a sharp pain in my neck, causing me to fade into darkness instantly. 

* * *

I woke up with a short gasp as the memory of finding out who my real father was. I looked around to see that I was still in the plantation and nightfall had arrived. I sat up as I heard Esther's voice fill the air, "Apologies for the headache. Were you dreaming?" 

"I was remembering the day I found out who my real father was." I answered grimly. "Only hours after Mikael slaughtered him." 

"My darkest hour." She frowned. I got up from the ground and stood to my feet. "Had you yourself not killed me soon thereafter...I doubt I ever would've recovered." Once I was fully facing her, she pulled out a watch and looked at the time. "You woke earlier than I expected. No matter. It is time." 

"Time for what?" I asked, staring at her with a questioning gaze. 

"You said you wanted Elijah and Maureen. They're sleeping. Chained to a wall of a tomb in Lafayette Cemetery." She answered, peaking my interest. "I've lifted the spell that hides them. You are free to take them home. Now their own mind will work out their choices for them. When they wake, they'll make their own decision." She continued, quieting down as she looked it see my reaction. "Every single thing I've said to you tonight is the truth, Niklaus. Whether you choose to believe it is up to you." 

I gave her one more glance, before zooming off towards the cemetery. It's time to bring my brother and my best friend home. 

* * *

I was walking into the cemetery until I heard something. I stopped, turning my head to hear a male grunt and objects being hit against something. Or someone. I looked back to where I would find Elijah and Maureen, but sighed before zooming off towards the commotion. 

I arrived to see a man slice another man's throat with a metal rod, with another man coming up behind him. I zoomed towards him and snapped his neck, as the man that was going to be killed pointed the metal rod towards me. My eyes widened when I saw his face. No, no it can't be him. His eyes were wide also, staring at me in shock and surprise and...happiness? 

"You." I choked out, staring at the man in front of me. But, it wasn't no ordinary man. It was my father who I saw dead centuries ago. 

"Niklaus?" He asked in disbelief. 

"No. No. You're not real." I stated in anger and shock, feeling tears come to my eyes. 

"Niklaus." My father said again with a slight smile, taking a step towards me, but I immediately took a step back. 

"No!" I screamed as he got closer to me, but stopped immediately at my shout. "You're a phantom conjured by Esther. That is all you are. Mother!" I called out to her, walking past the man who looked like my dead father. "Stop this charade. I know that thing is not real." 

"Look at me, Niklaus." The man ordered. I turned towards him slowly, watching as he walked closer to me. "I am flesh and blood. Your flesh and blood." 

"You've been dead a thousand years." I stated in sadness and anger, walking towards him with tears in my eyes. 

"Through that time, I lingered on the Other Side. Watching you let the world fall apart." He stated, looking at me with a strong look in his eyes. "Until I woke, four moons past in a land of wolves like myself." 

"No. No." I argued, shaking my head and pointing my finger at him. I turned around to walk away farther from him, my eyes wide. "No. You're just in my head." I then turned back to look at him, continuing to point at him. "You're an illusion. Meant by my mother to sway me to accept her bargain." 

"I do not speak for Esther." He argued strongly, looking at me. "I know nothing of her bargains." He continued, walking to stand in front of me with a soft look on his face. "But you are my son." 

I grabbed his wrist as he made to touch my face, looking towards it to see the same tattoo. The same tattoo that I had seen when I saw his dead body. I could feel his eyes on my as I analyzed the tattoo. I looked back up towards me slowly, looking a him with a blank look on my face. 

"Even if what you say is real-" I trailed off, taking a step towards him, looking into his eyes. I placed a hard and angered look on my face. Why is he here? I-I don't need him. "-you are nothing to me. For all I care, you can crawl back to hell." 

He looked at me in shock as I let go of his arm and zoomed off. 

* * *

I walked into the tomb that Esther directed me to, to see Elijah hanging from chains. I, then, turned to see Maureen hanging from her chains, blood all over her body. My eyes widened at the state she was in, smelling the fresh scent of her blood coming from her wrists and mouth and stomach. Zooming towards her, I broke the chains that held her and pulled her into my arms. Noticing the lack of color in her skin, I bit into my wrist and fed her my blood to heal her from the wounds that my mother inflicted upon her. 

Esther will have to face my wrath for hurting her. She was one of the only person I cared apart outside of my family. Despite what I did to her family and friends in the past, she still cared for me and saw the good in me. 

Skating my thoughts away, I walked towards Elijah, placing Maureen down slowly and onto the floor to lean against the wall. I rushed to Elijah and immediately took the yarn doll from the ceiling and threw it behind me. I, then, yanked down the chains, releasing Elijah from his binds. My arms wrapped around him, pulling him to rest beside Maureen. 

"Wake up, brother, Mara. Elijah, Maureen." I called out to them, trying to get them to wake up. But, they wouldn't. 

"They won't wake." I heard Esther say from behind me. I turned to look at her with angry eyes. "Not yet. Which gives you and I one last chance to discuss my offer." 

I slowly leaned him against the wall beside Maureen, and even in her deep sleep, she leaned against him. A smile made to grow on my lips, but I kept it neutral. They're good together, despite what happened in the past. She is and will always be good for Elijah. He deserves to be happy, even though I won't let him know that. And, now that Maureen is back, she will make him happy. 

"You promised me Elijah and Maureen's safe return. What was that, a lie?" I asked her, taking the cuffs off of the two, then turned back towards her. "Just like that ghoulish atrocity outside claiming to be my father back from the dead." 

"Your father's return is real." She argued softly, looking down upon me. "I pulled him from the Other Side before it collapsed. Left him in the bayou to join the wolves. And I used the execution of one of his own to draw him here. Where I knew he'd find you." 

"To what end?" I asked immediately, feeling dread and even more anger fill within me. "Besides my torment?" 

"I brought him here to be the father you never had." She told me brightly, walking towards me with a smile on her face. "To teach you to become the man you always longed to be. Once you are remade as a werewolf, you can join him." 

I stayed where I was quietly, before standing to my feet and walked towards her slowly. "His return changes nothing." 

"It changes everything." She argued, staring up at me. "It is my gift to you, Niklaus. This offer is your last chance at salvation. Reject me now, and you will live out your endless days unloved and alone. Do not refuse me out of some ancient spite-" 

"Not spite." I cut her off with venom in my tone. "Hatred. A pure and perfect hatred that's greater now than the day I first took your life." 

"Why?" She asked, looking at me in sadness. "After all I've done to explain to you, why must you persist-?" 

"Because you came for my child!" I screamed out, wrapping my hand around her neck and pushed her against the wall. "My daughter! Your own blood." 

"You don't understand." She choked out, staring at me with wide eyes, pleading me to let go of her throat. 

"My child!" I screamed again, putting more pressure against her throat. She took away one of the most important people in the world and tortured two more of them. She will pay for what she has made Hayley and I go through since then. 

"Niklaus, I had to." She choked, gasping for air, falling against the wall. I groaned in pain as she lifted up her hand and sent a pain through my head. She sighed in relief when I loosened my grip. 

"You declared war when you came after my family." I said, looking down at her with a heated glare that was filled with hatred. "And for that, I will make you suffer as only I can." I continued, putting more pressure against her throat, causing her to stare at me with wide eyes. "After all, I am my mother's son." 

After I said that, I threw her to the side, letting her breathe again. I turned around, lifting Maureen up first before placing Elijah's arm around my neck. After that, I rushed us out of the tomb, leaving my mother. It's time to take them home back where they belong. 

* * *

I placed Elijah on my bed and Hayley came in right after with a newly clothed and cleaned up Maureen. I walked towards her and took Maureen out of Hayley's grasp, placing her on the other side of Elijah. When I arrived back at the Compound, Hayley came running and helped me by taking Maureen off my hands while I cleaned up Elijah. 

Hayley and I stood at the foot of the bed, staring at the two with sad eyes, wondering when they would wake. I swear when I see Esther again, I will make her pay for what she did to them. 

But, what I didn't know was that a greater evil would be arriving soon. Someone who would try and kill us all. Who would be a threat to what I hold most dear.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope that you liked the chapter. I know that there was barely and Maureen and Elijah moments, but I didn't know what else to do honestly. So, I'm sorry if I bored you with this chapter. There will be more to come soon. I promise!:)**

 **So, anyways, PLEASE favorite me and the story and follow and leave a comment if you liked the chapter and if you want another one soon!**

 **GOODNIGHT!**


	10. SIX: FOUND

I do NOT OWN The Originals OR The Vampire Diaries. I only OWN Maureen "Mara" Gilbert.

 ** _Maureen's POV_**

 **DREAM**

 _"Mom, dad, I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have gone to the party." I apologized like the thousandth time. The two just shook their head while Elena sulked beside me. It was family game night tonight, but we went to the annual party at the falls. Elena and I knew that they didn't want us to go, but we went anyways._

 _"Sorry doesn't change anything. You two knew better than to go to the party but you went anyways. I'm really disappointed, especially you Maureen." Our dad stated, causing my eyes beginning to burn. "I trusted you and you broke that trust."_

 _"I know that I can't change what happened and I know that sorry doesn't change anything. Hopefully, I can earn back your trust." I sniffled, a deep frown on my face. Elena placed her hand on my shoulder and looked at me in sadness._

 _"Dad, don't blame Ren. She was just covering for me. I convinced her to go to the party." Elena defended me. I was about to argue, until the car suddenly began to swerve to the left. I yelled when my head hit the window and banged against the back of the passenger seat._

" _Dad!" Elena yelled as our car flew over the bridge and into the water below. I grabbed onto Elena quickly and held her close to me when we landed, the air knocked out of us. We were pulled apart by the force, by head colliding with the back of my seat roughly, causing me to black out for a bit._

 _When I woke up, the car was filled with water, no air at all. I tried to hold my breath in, turning to see Elena trying to call out to our father who was trying to break the glass of his car window, but it seemed like it was no use. I grabbed Elena's hand, pulling her attention on me. I tried to hold in my breath as I mouthed 'I love you' to her, knowing that it was no use. She tried to fight that this was happening, but mouthed it back to me too. We turned our attention back to our dad, the feeling the burning in my lungs. He turned to us and held a hand out, us holding it in response, then that was it._

 _My hand pulled away on its own when I felt myself beginning to drown completely. Water began to fill in my lungs, jerking a bit in resistance. I didn't want to die. Before I knew it, I was gone._

* * *

 **PRESENT**

 ** _Hayley's POV_**

"Maureen, Maureen." I called out, gripping onto her hand when she began to gasp for air, sweat building up on her forehead. She was perfectly fine before, but when I began to drift to sleep, she began to freeze up and gasp for air, crying a bit as well. Worry and anger began to fill within me. Whatever Esther did to both Elijah and Maureen, she will pay for it. I just know she will. "Klaus!"

"What's wrong? What happened?" Klaus asked worriedly, rushing to Maureen's side.

"I don't know. Maureen was fine before and then this happened." I answered, running a hand through my hair. "What can we do?"

"I don't know. Let me try and see what I tried to do with Elijah will work with Maureen." He said, grabbing onto Maureen's hand. I watched as his eyes closed worriedly, watching the scene play out in front of me. Before I even knew it, he gasped in pain and his eyes opened quickly. "What? What did you see?"

"I saw flashes of the car accident that killed her parents. Water everywhere and then a burning agonizing pain." He planted when Maureen stopped panting and jolting a bit. My heart broke for the woman in front of me. From what I knew, she didn't deserve this. "When I get my hands on Esther, I'm going to tear her limb from limb."

"I'll join you." I put in, something on her neck catching my eye. My eyebrows furrowed as I reached out, pulling the collar of her shirt down slight to see some kind of rash on her neck. "Is this rash a side effect of witchy acid trip she's on?"

Klaus moved me to the side softly, before pulling the collar down again. A worried look grew even more on his face, looking troubled by the sight of the rash.

"Elijah has one also. And, I haven't seen this since I was a child." He answered, pulling his hand away from Maureen. "Mikael would return home from battle more blindly temperamental than usual and our mother would use the petals of a rare Merlock orchid to put him to sleep. She would mend him with a spell and then wake him with the roots of the same plant." After he said that, he turned to me with his eyes wide with realization. "If she has access to it now, then maybe it also grows in the bayou. You stay here with your wolves and mind the fort."

"I'd rather rip your mother's head off." I stated in slight annoyance as he went to leave the room. He turned around me and gave me a pointed look.

"You stay clear of her." He ordered, making me roll my eyes. He moved to stare in front of me, making me look at him. "I mean it, Hayley. She already got to Maureen. What if Elijah and Maureen were to wake and find you a victim of Esther's madness? That would push them over the edge drastically."

"I won't go after her." I told him glumly, looking down slightly. "I promise."

He looked at me for one more moment before walking out of the room, leaving me alone with Maureen. I sighed, walking out of the room towards where Elijah was. When I entered the room, I saw the man that I began to care for as friend gasping and shivering a bit. Walking closer to his bed, I looked down at him with a glum look on my face.

"I've learned a few things from you mother, Elijah." I said, standing by his side, staring down at him with a look on my face. "I won't go after her... I'll go after everything that she loves."

* * *

It was during the day as I stood behind a drinking Jack who sat in he edge of the porch as we stared at the burning boat in the middle of the lake that had Oliver inside. Yesterday day before I arrived, I helped save Oliver with Ansel and Jackson from the witches. Jack and I brought him back here and when it turned twelve, he died a painful death. The witches said that he had till midnight for his execution.

"I'm so sorry, Jack." I told him in a sadness. I winced when he stood to his feet, staring at me with his hair messed up and the bottle of bourbon in his hand.

"This is bull, Hayley." He spat in anger, but there was sadness in his voice too. "Crescent tradition says you have a funeral at dawn, and no one is here. That loyalty... Loyalty's gone."

"We're standing around moping over Ollie's body when there's a war to be fought." I told him softly as he walked pass me. He stopped and looked to me as I took a few steps closer to him. "I understand that you have to grieve, Jack. You waited for me, so I'll do the same for you. But our people need their Alpha."

After I said that, I grabbed the bottle from his hand and walked past him. There's somewhere I need to be.

* * *

"Where's your Alpha?" Marcel questioned as Aiden and I stood in the living room of his place.

"Unavailable." I stated easily, staring down at him with a straight look on my face.

"So you brought junior varsity?" He asked rudely, motioning towards Aiden. "I'm getting a little tired of you using my place as a den for wayward wolves."

"Well, it's just that we're gonna, uh, take down Finn Mikaelson today." I stated as if it was no big deal, moving to stand in front of him with Aiden behind me. I crossed my arms, looking down at him with a serious look on my face. "Considering how he treated your vampires I assumed that you would want in on the bloodbath."

"I'm listening." Marcel nodded with an interested look on his face. Aiden and I sat drown in the couch behind us, leaning against our arms against our thighs.

"Well, ahem, it's not gonna be easy. He's surrounded by a pack of juice-up wolves. He doesn't have a weakness-" Aiden started off, but was cut off by Marcel.

"He does, actually. And I have her on speed dial." Marcel told the two of us with a bright smile, taking his phone out of his back pocket. "He's got a thing for Cami."

"Klaus will go ballistic if we get Cami involved in this." I told him, remembering that Cami was Klaus's therapist slash friend or whatever.

"Well, Klaus ain't here." Marcel argued, motioning around the area. He, then, placed the phone against his "And Cami, well, she's got this thing about people telling her what she can and can't do. I trust you, of all people, to understand."

He pressed the call button and waited for her to pick up. I let out a light laugh, rolling my eyes at the look on his face.

* * *

"Cami said Vincent wants to meet at Preservation Hall. But he won't be unprotected. There'll be wolves positioned here and here." Aiden announced as he pointed to the places on the map in front of the four of us. Josh had decided to join us awhile ago, so he was now sat by Aiden on the couch while Marcel stood to my right and I sat on the ground on the other side of the table.

"Can we keep this alley open?" Marcel asked, pointing to the ally on the map. Aiden nodded, gaining a happy me.

"Great. I'll wait there and rip Vincent's head off." I stated brightly, but Marcel shook his head in disagreement.

"No, he'll body jump." He argued as Cami walked in with a box in her hands.

"His head stays on." She ordered, placing the box in her hands on the table, on top of the map. "He'll have a hard time answering our questions without it."

"Sweet. It's a big box of dusty old junk. We're saved." Josh stated feigning happiness as Cami took the top of the box off and placed it to the side. He stood to his feet, looking towards Cami, when Marcel reached over to grab something out of the box.

"They're dark objects my uncle left for me. I catalogued them according to Kieran's notes." She told him with an amused smile on her face before getting serious. "As far as I can tell, these can be used against witches specifically."

"Kinky." I smirked as Marcel pulled out some chained cuffs.

"I remember these." Marcel said as he looked at the object. Josh had an amused and surprised look on his face, causing Marcel to look at him with a look. "A hundred years ago, the Human Faction waged a war against the voodoo queens. They had a traitor spell these manacles. Slap them on a witch, they can't do magic as long as they're on."

"Alright. We won't get the handcuffs of doom on him while he's surrounded by a werewolf entourage." Josh told us, causing Aiden to look up at him.

"We just lure them away. I can do that." Aiden told him, gaining a nod from everyone.

"Cami, if we do this, you're the bait." I said softly, looking towards her. "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"...Make it look convincing. The guys really smart." She said after a moment, looking towards me with a strong look on his face. I gave her a nod.

* * *

When night came and the plan was in motion, I ran Cami out of the building and bit into her neck violently. I through her onto the ground and pretended to feed on her as I heard Vincent's voice call out, "Hey!"

I pulled away from Cami, turning to face him with my hood covering my face so he couldn't see that it was me. I flashed him my gold eyes before jumping up and going onto the roof. I watched as he went over to Cami's side looking down at her. He looked up to the roof, towards me when I whistled to get his attention. I stayed there, looking at him with my gold eyes as Marcel picked up and zoomed away the same time as I did.

* * *

 _"It was a wolf bite."_ I heard Vincent say in outrage over the phone. Aiden, Cami and I were in the church when Vincent called him. _"Who broke rank?"_

"I'll knock some heads together and find out." Aiden said, looking towards Cami, Josh and I as I helped clean the bite wound on her neck.

 _"I'll know where Camille is shortly. You'll meet me there. Come alone. Because your wolves can't be trusted."_ Vincent growled before hanging up the phone. Aiden pulled the phone away from his ear, placing it back in his pocket.

"Well, he bought it." He sighed, walking towards the three of us. "His locator spell will bring him here without the bodyguards."

I bit into my wrist and held it over a cup, watching as the blood fell into it.

"I always thought having a woman's mouth on my neck would be more erotic." Cami moaned weakly as she looked at the blood in disgust. I gave her a weird look before looking to see if it was enough blood.

"You'll heal fast." I reassured, placing the cup in her hands once I was done. My head turned, looking at both Josh and Aiden with a serious look on my face. "Let's get all these lights off."

Josh and Aiden went to go do just that as I watched Cami drink the blood. She placed the cup down and said, "Okay, tell me the plan one more time."

"Aiden's gonna get Vincent to the altar and then I'm gonna jump him." I explained. "He's powerful, so we only have a few seconds to get the shackles on him."

"Where's Marcel?" She questioned.

"He's looking for Davina." I answered, looking away from her. "He heard she was back in town. I was hoping that she could've helped out what was happening with Elijah and Maureen."

"Over protective dad stuff." She stated at the thought of him searching for Davina.

"If you wanna call ripping Kol Mikaelson into a thousand little pieces protective dad stuff...then, yeah, that's it." I told her, looking down at my hands.

"If I may ask, how is Elijah? And, who's Maureen? What happened to her?" She asked in worry and confusion.

"Elijah is in this dream like state that Esther placed over him. He's sweating and gasping for air every five seconds." I answered again, feeling my heart hurt for the man that began to be my best friend slash older brother. "Maureen is Klaus' best friend. Shocker right? She's from Mystic Falls, Virginia. She just got here like barely even a week ago and is now dragged into this mess. She was taken when Elijah was and got tortured. She's in the same shape as Elijah, but I think worse."

"That's..." She trailed off, lost for words.

"Yeah. I know." I told her, running my hand through my hair. And, after that, we just waited.

* * *

I watched from the upstairs balcony as a passed out Aiden was thrown into the room. Josh immediately rushed towards him, checking to see if he was okay. I heard the doors slam open, alerting that Vincent was here. I watched Josh who had wide eyes as all the candles in the room lit up. A wince ran through me when Josh stood up, only to have his neck snapped the moment after, falling to the ground beside Aiden.

"Camille." Vincent called out, walking further into the room. "Camille."

I jumped over the railing, falling to my feet quietly. I rushed over to Vincent, knocking him onto the floor. Once I saw that Vincent was down, I got to my feet as I watched him groan and squirm on the floor. "First I'm gonna kick your ass and then I'm gonna take my pack back." I told him strongly as he turned around to sit properly on the ground, backing away slightly.

"Your pack?" He asked in disbelief, looking up at me. "Last I checked, your pack was blindly following me."

"Wanna talk about following? How does your mother's boots taste?" I sassed before kicking him in the face, making him fall to the floor. He just laughed, turning to face me with blood coming out of his mouth and nose, raising his hand to me.

"What have you done with Cami?" He asked angrily. I laughed before shrugging my shoulders as if I didn't know. He didn't look happy with my answer as he twisted he threw his hand out, causing me to fly backwards. I yelled, falling into the floor. I moved backwards as I saw him stand to his feet. "Hybrids die by losing their head or their heart. I know that regular and alive people can die by losing those things, but oh well."

"But I'm just a hybrid. What are you talking about?" I breathed out, continuing to back away from him.

"That pretty Maureen girl is though. Alive and is just a human." He stated, making me stop and stare at him in shock and horror. What does he mean by that? "Yeah, while my mother took Maureen hostage, she linked you to her. So if you die.."

"So does she." I stated in realization, I grabbed my phone to call Klaus, but it was immediately thrown from my hands by an invisible force. My phone flew towards him, landing in his held out hand.

"So, given the choice, I'm gonna take the organ that got both you and your sister into this mess in the first place." He stated loudly before he started to chant. I gasped as I felt my body begin to lift up and my heart pulled forward. I gasped and sputtered as I felt blood escape my mouth, then I looked down to see blood exiting my shirt. I kept gasping and feeling my heart being ripped out of my chest, until an arrow hit Vincent in his back through his chest.

I fell to the ground, leaning against the chair beside me as I felt my healing start to kick in. My eyes drifted upward to see Jackson jump over the upstairs railing, landing on his feet. He raised his bow and arrow towards Vincent and fired the arrow into his thigh. Vincent screamed in pain, falling backwards to lay against the steps towards the alter. He attempted to pull the arrow out of his chest when Cami came in and attached the magical hand cuffs to his wrists. He looked at her in disbelief, raising his hands to do magic, but it didn't work. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, leaning my back against the chair. It worked.

"You would've done the same to me, Finn." She told him in a serious tone. I turned my attention towards Jackson, who was by my side in an instant.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry I made you wait." He said, placing his hand on the side of my face.

"Your timing was pretty awesome, actually." I argued, staring at him with dazed eyes, until I remembered about Maureen and the linking thing. "But, don't worry about me. It's Maureen we need to worry about."

"What? Who's Maureen and why do we need to worry about her?" He asked in confusion.

"She's Klaus' friend and sort of mine too. Apparently when Esther had both her and Elijah in captivity, she linked her and I together." I answered, making his eyes widen in horror.

"We need to go then, now." He stated urgently, standing to his feet and helped me to mine.

"No, I'll go. You go help Cami with Finn." I told him, giving him a look when I saw that he was going to argue. He was hesitant, before giving me a nod. I gave him one last smile before rushing out of the church and towards the Compound.

* * *

"Klaus!" I called out to him when I saw him about to enter the Compound. He turned, staring at me, his eyes widening as he saw he state that I was in.

"What the bloody hell happened to you? I thought I told you to stay away from Esther." He questioned in anger.

"Maureen and I are linked." I told him immediately, making his eyes widened in horror. The color from his face drained into a deathly pale.

"What?" He asked in panic, but didn't give me enough time it answer before disappearing inside. Dammit. I ran after him, entering the room to see a bloody, but breathing Maureen laying on her bed. Klaus stood by her, checking the wound on her chest while I sagged against the door in relief. "How did this happen?"

"Your mother linked the two of us together. I don't know when and I don't know why." I answered as he pulled something out of his pocket. He, then, motioned me towards him. I walked to him and looked down to see some kind of lotion or whatever on a napkin. "What's this?"

"The root. Take half of it and place it on Maureen's neck over the rash." He ordered me softly. I did as he said and walked over to her, rubbing the stuff onto her neck. "Now, I'm going to try and get through to Elijah while you get through to Maureen the same way as I did earlier."

"Okay. Good luck with Elijah." I told him, before sitting on the bed, taking her hand in mine. Please let this work. "I know that we haven't had the best relationship in the past and that you don't really know me, but please listen. Whatever you're going through, the tragedy that you faced in the past, let me in."

* * *

 **MAUREEN'S DREAM STATE**

 _I was underwater, trying to get to the surface, but it wasn't working. I was drowning, again and again. The crash still fresh in my mind. I was alone. My parents and my sister are dead. They're gone, maybe, just maybe I can do this same._

 _Just as I was about give up, my eyes fluttering shut, I felt something grab my hand. My eyes opened enough to see Hayley above me, trying to pull me to the surface. I shook my head, wanting to die with my family. I couldn't take this anymore. Esther tried to break me, and sadly, she succeeded._

 _She pleaded with her eyes, tugging on my hand, trying to swim up to the surface with me behind her. I continued to shake my head, mouthing no. I didn't want to be saved. Not this time._

 _She sighed and began to let herself drown with me, staring into my eyes. Panic ran through me along with confusion. Why was she doing this? Why can't she leave me to die when I wanted to so badly. She placed her other hand in mine, determination in her eyes. After a moment, I knew that she wasn't going to leave me, and I wasn't going to let her die with me._

 _Hayley's eyes widened and a smile grew on her face when she saw me begin to swim up. She took the lead and kicked her legs, taking us back the surface. Before I knew it, we made it and everything went dark._

* * *

 ** _Maureen's POV_**

I gasped loudly, shooting forward quickly. My eyes scanned my surrounding to see a bloody Hayley in front of me, making my heart beat widely. No, no, no, no. This is just another dream slash nightmare. I couldn't let them get to me. Not again. "Get away from me."

"Maureen? What?" She asked in worry and concern. I felt a hand in mine, causing me to look down to see that it was her's. I yanked my hand out her's quickly and backed away from her immediately.

"No! You're not real!" I breathed, yelling out loudly when she began to walk closer or me. She stared at me in worry and concern as I got off the bed, rushing over to the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?" I heard another voice call out that had been haunting my dreams. I looked up to see Klaus beside Hayley, staring at me with the same worried and concern eyes, but I new that it wasn't real. This isn't real, they're gonna kill me again.

"Leave me alone, please. I can't take it anymore. Just please stop." I begged, feeling tears start to fill my eyes. He went to touch my shoulder, but I just ran away blindly away, hitting the wall. They gasped, before rushing towards me. "No!"

I screamed as the two grabbed onto my arms, holding them tightly. I kicked Klaus's leg, causing him to shout in pain, loosening his grip. My arm hit the center of his chest, causing him to go flying towards the other wall in shock. Hayley gasped in pain as I threw her towards where Klaus landed. I ran away, stopping when I someone was in front of me.

Elijah.

My head shook and tears fell down my face I took a step back to run away again, but before I could, I felt someone come up from behind me and grab onto both of my wrists. From the amount of strength the person had, I knew it was Klaus. I screamed and yelled, trying to get out of his hold, causing his grip to tighten.

"Maureen, stop! Stop fighting, please!" I heard Klaus' voice call out from behind me over my yells. My eyes widened when Elijah walked towards me, causing a sob to escape my throat.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm really really sorry! Please just stop! I can't take it anymore! I-I can't take this anymore. Please make everything stop." I sobbed, feeling my knees go weak. I felt Klaus' grip on me loosen as I fell to the floor, making my knees ache, feeling my tears fall down my face rapidly. As I was sobbing, I felt three pairs of eyes on me, but I didn't care. I just wanted this nightmare to end. "Please!"

"Maureen." I heard Elijah's voice say softly, making my cries become louder. "Maureen look at me, please."

I shook my head, not wanting to get punished anymore. I felt him place a hand on my face, turning my face towards him. I sniffled loudly as I looked at him with red and puffy eyes, to see sweat cover his skin and him looking at me with a soft and worried look in his eyes.

"This is real. I promise you." He stated soothingly. My cries began to become silent, but tears continued to fall from my eyes. He wiped my tears away, making me confused and frightened somehow. Is he telling the truth? "If you need to be forgiven, I'll give that to you. You're forgiven, you've always had. There is no need for you to be like this anymore."

"But-but I hurt you. So, badly. My family-My family destroyed your family. They hurt you and Klaus and everyone." I cried, feeling my lower lip start to quiver. I turned to face Klaus and Hayley, who stood there with tears in their eyes. "I'm just gonna ruin you too. I'm the reason why my parents are dead. It's my fault. Everything is my fault. I'm a murder!" I finished, feeling myself break down again.

Arms wrapped around me, pulling me into their chest. I cried harder, wrapping my arms around the person immediately. They whispered soothing words, but I couldn't believe that they were true.

"I'm going to take her to her room." I heard Elijah say, letting me know that it was him I was hugging. He lifted me up into his arms, and began to carry me to my room.

"Okay." Both Klaus and Hayley said in response, but I didn't pay attention to them. I was too busy sobbing quietly into Elijah's neck from the pain I was feeling. Soon, I felt myself being placed in my bed, but I kept my arms wrapped around Elijah, making him look at me in confusion.

"Can you please stay with me?" I sniffled loudly, my voice breaking. He nodded silently, getting into bed with me. I instantly cuddled up against him, laying my head against his chest with my arm wrapped around his stomach somewhat tightly. My eyes closed when I felt him run his hands through my hair, beginning to fall asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope that you liked the chapter, especially at the end where Elijah is holding Maureen. Poor Maureen She's still being effected by the bitch Esther. Esther just honestly needs to leave and get her own life together instead of pinning the blame onto a woman that didn't do anything to hurt their family too much despite what her ancestors did.**

 **So, how did you feel when Vincent, Aka Finn, told Hayley that she was linked to Maureen?**

 **What did you think about the chapter being mostly in Hayley's POV?**

 **How did you feel about Maureen's breakdown?**

 **How did you feel about the Malijah scene?**

 **What did you think when Hayley was able to  pull Maureen out of her mind?**

 **How did you feel when Vincent almost killed Hayley, which would've killed Maureen?**

 **What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **Anyways, PLEASE favorite, follow and leave a comment if you liked the chapter and want more soon. Also, please don't comment 'update' its rude and won't help me with writing more!**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	11. SEVEN: HAYLEY

I do NOT OWN The Originals OR The Vampire Diaries. I only OWN Maureen "Mara" Gilbert. 

**_Maureen's POV_**

"We arrive into this world as innocents. Wide-eyed, vulnerable. It is the job of our parents to nuture and protect us. Unfortunately, our own parents failed miserably at even the most basic of parental tasks. But we are not beholden to the past they created for us. Today, a new future awaits." Klaus said as I sat in my seat beside Elijah, which so happened to be across from the two other Mikaelson brother's who are sided with Esther. My hands were on my lap, clenched together as I felt Finn's eyes on me. Every time I looked at him, I could practically feel and remember everything that him and his mother did to me. All the pain, all the horror, the misery. 

They broke me in the worst way possible. I had left Europe stronger than I had ever been and as soon as I got here, they stripped it away from me. It was hard to control my anger, wanting to kill Finn along with Esther. 

My head turned when I felt a hand rest on mine, seeing that it was Elijah's. I shivered in discomfort, remembering the dream where he had said such horrible things and then drained me with the help of Klaus and even Hayley some of the time. I pulled my hand away from his and back into my lap, ignoring the hurt look on his face. My mind just wasn't right at the moment and it would take awhile to shake the feeling away. To feel safe again with the people I cared about here. 

"Forget your animosity toward Elijah and myself. Instead, join us against she who truly deserves your ire." Klaus continued as the waiters placed the food on the table. "Our mother. Do this, and we will welcome you with open arms." 

"Well..." Kol trailed off, starting to reach for one of the powdered donuts, until Elijah pulled back the tray away from him. He gave Elijah a look as Klaus began to talk again. 

"But if you continue to oppose us a denial of pastries will be the least of your concerns." Klaus told them with a smirk on his face. 

"If all you wanted was my allegiance against mother dearest, you should've said so. Saved me a night shackled to the wall." Kol dragged out, looking at Klaus in annoyance. 

"You should've known better. It is Klaus after all." I told him in an obvious tone, gaining an amused look from Klaus. 

"What I suggested we do with you two was to remove your limbs one by one until you do as we say, but I guess that's just me." Elijah put in, staring at his two over brother with a nonchalant look on his face. I took a deep breath and placed my hand over his, causing him to tense a bit before lacing his hand with mine. 

Klaus stood from his seat with a laugh and walked towards to stand behind the two. "We have no desire to torture you...provided you vow to stand beside Elijah and I as brothers and family." 

" _"Brothers and family."_ " Finn mocked slightly, looking at Elijah and I before looking away. "Does that word even apply to us after all these centuries of betrayal? And is loyalty to you ever really rewarding? If so, tell me, Niklaus, where is our sister Rebekah?" 

Klaus stopped slowly as he walked away from Finn and Kol, while I was panicking on the inside, my heart racing a bit. I knew that Rebekah was with Hope and now Finn is wondering why Klaus would let Rebekah leave. 

"She was blindly loyal to you for 1,000 years, and now nowhere to be found. Where did our sister go. And how did she escape your vile machinations?" Finn asked fully, making my heart beat even faster, but I made sure not to show it on my face. Elijah gripped my hand a bit tighter, but showed no emotion on his face as well. 

"You think me vile?" Klaus scoffed, turning around to look at the two as he took a seat in his chair. "Well, what then do you make of the one who cursed us? " 

"She was trying to make you mortal again." He argued, turning to face Elijah as I watched Ellijah twirl a butter knife in his free hand. I have a bad feeling that something was going to happen. "That you two refused her only proves how far you've fallen. But I expect Rebekah will have a different response to her proposal. See, unlike the two of you, brothers, she always did cling to her humanity." 

"Rebekah's off limits to you. You pursue her and you will suffer." Elijah threatened him immediately, lifting the butter knife and pointed it towards him. I placed my free hand on the hand that Elijah was holding the butter knife in, pulling it out slowly as I felt him let go of it. 

"Do not let him goad you, Elijah. Neither he nor Esther will find Rebekah unless she wants to be found, and she does not." Klaus reassured him, looking towards Finn with a glare, as I did the same thing, feeling myself clench the butter knife in my hand this time. 

"Esther is quite determined. She's been searching for Rebekah since the day she returned. I imagine it's only a matter of time." Finn said, making my feelings go over the edge. Before I could do anything, Elijah took his hand out of my grip and rose from is seat. I moved to call out to him, but before I could he grabbed the collar of Finn's shirt, causing his eyes to go wide. A gasp escaped my mouth when Elijah pulled Finn towards him from across the table. 

"Elijah!" I called to him, my eyes widening when he bit into Finn's neck. 

* * *

I groaned in pain as Klaus shoved me away and onto the floor as I tried to pull him off of Elijah when he shoved him against the cement wall. After Elijah had take two mouthfuls of Finn's blood, Klaus and I pulled Elijah off of him immediately. To say, Klaus was pissed off at his older brother. 

"Niklaus." Elijah called out to Klaus in anger as he saw what he had done to me, but Klaus didn't seem to care at the moment. He was just focused on him with slight anger in his eyes. I stood to my feet, rubbing my lower back. 

"I enjoy a good bloodletting as much as anyone..." He trailed off, pulling out a handkerchief to Elijah, which he grabbed, wiping the left over blood around his mouth. "...but our brothers have power, as well as knowledge of Esther's plans. We need them alive." 

"Can you imagine what they would do to Rebekah? To Hope." Elijah whispered to him in disbelief, making sure that no one was listening. 

"Rebekah has been cloaked by powerful magic." He reassured as I stared at the two, feeling worried that Klaus could be wrong. It was Esther trying to find her after all and we all knew how she is. "Focus on the task at hand. Elijah, we need to persuade our brothers." 

"I'm through with persuasion." Elijah argued, moving to walk away from the two of us, but Klaus grabbed his arm, pulling him back. He turned Elijah to face him, staring at him with a stern look on his face. 

"Has the Earth shifted on its axis? You needing restraint from me." Klaus stated in disbelief. Elijah gave him a look before his phone began to ring. He pulled the phone out of his pocket, looking down at the caller ID. His eyes widened slightly, looking towards Klaus with a look that said urgent. 

"That looks important, you two should go answer it in private." I told them with a fake smile, feeling a bit light headed. They gave me a parting look, before walking off towards my room. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, but stopped when my body started to feel light. I was able to reach my room when my vision began to blur. I tried to grab a hold of something, but I ended up tripping over my feet, and hit my head against the side of my dresser. 

After that, I fell to the floor, with the whole world turning dark. 

* * *

**DREAM STATE**

 _"Maureen." I heard a woman's voice call out to me me as I stood in the middle of a field. I looked around, not knowing where I was. Was this another one of Esther's dreams? "I'm-Help me! Please, someone help me!"_

 _"Hello?!" I called out in panic, looking around to see a newly dug up spot in the middle of the field. I immediately ran towards it, dropping to my knees. "Hello? Are you under there?"_

 _"How long can you hold your breath?" I heard another woman's voice say from behind me, gaining a gasp from me. I turned around to see no one there. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, thinking of the question she just asked me._

 _"How long can I hold my breath?" I asked myself, feeling myself being moved unit a different place. I gasped in horror as I felt myself lay on my back. "What the hell?"_

 _I turned my head to see a wall beside me. My breathing began to pick up when I turned to look on the other side, seeing the same thing. I looked up to see a ceiling close to my face. I froze in realization. I was in a coffin. No, no, no._

 _"Help!" I screamed, banging my hands against the top of the coffin. I let out a yell of anger when it wouldn't budge in the slightest. "Help! I'm down here! My name is Maureen Gilbert! Please, someone help me!"_

* * *

 _Gasp_

I woke with a start, hearing the sound of a phone ringing and a vibration in my back pocket. My body aches as I began to sit up from my place on the ground, my head pounding. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket, looking down to see that Hayley was calling me. A sigh escaped my lips, before answering the phone, bringing it up to my ear. "Hayley, what's up?" 

_"Hey, I need your help and support. I found out something and I just...need someone here with me."_ She stated softly. My face softened, touched that she would want me there despite how long we've known each other. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you where again?" I asked, standing to my feet slowly. 

_"The bayou. I'll explain everything once you're here."_ She ordered before hanging up the phone. I sighed and grabbed my car keys. Let's get down to business. 

* * *

"I'm here. What's wrong?" I asked once I arrived to where Hayley told me to be. She turned around to look at me, her eyes widening at my forehead. 

"What happened to your forehead?" She asked, zooming towards me. I blinked in shock, watching as she fussed over me for some reason. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked, moving to touch my forehead, but she grabbed my hand before I could. "Hey." 

"You have a bruise and a cut. Wait here." She stated and was gone before I could say anything. I sighed and waited for the hybrid to return, getting out my phone. I looked into the reflection to see that I did a cut on my forehead along with a bruise. Dammit, it must've gotten there when fell and hit my head on my dresser. 

I didn't seem to have to wait long before Hayley arrived with a rag and water and a small cup. I raised an eyebrow, wincing a bit when the bruise slash cut began to burn. She just gave me a look in return and motioned me to sit on the stairs of a home that was there. I did as I was told and waited for more instructions. 

"I'm going to clean the wound up." She said, dipping the rag into the water. After wringing it out, she placed it on the wound, causing me to wince a bit once more. "You want to tell me how you got this?" 

"I fell and hit my head on my dresser and then went unconscious." I answered, gaining a worried and concerned look from her. "It's not a big deal. I'm fine." 

"Yeah, maybe now. What if something happens. I heard about what happened to your sister-" Hayley began to panic. 

"If you're so worried, then maybe I can get Klaus to give me some blood when we see him." I shrugged as if it was no big deal. 

"No, I can give you mine. Better safe than sorry." She sighed, grabbing the small cup when she was done wiping and cleaning my wound. My mouth dropped in realization. Ooh, that sneaky hybrid. 

"You were already planning to give your blood to me weren't you?" I asked, taking the cup of her blood. I looked down and pushed the disgust I was feeling into the back of my mind. At least she didn't make me drink from her wrist or something like that. 

"Yep." She answered with a small smirk. "Anyways, let me tell you what I called you here for." 

"What?" I asked Hayley in shock when she was done. When I arrived at the Bayou, Hayley told me that Klaus' father had taught Jackson, her betrothed from before she was born, about the old days and the werewolf traditions. One of the traditions was that when two people from different families get married, both of their packs would become strong and have all the same abilities. Which means that if she and Jackson got married, they wouldn't need the moon rings anymore. "Where is Jackson?" 

"Over there." She answered before the two of us were off towards a drinking Jackson. "You wanna stop playing mountain man and explain why you kept this from me?" 

He sighed, placing the ax that he had in his hand down into a log beside him. 

"Why don't I jog your memory?" She asked, looking down to read the paragraph as Jackson sat down with a sigh. " _"The werewolves' power can be traced back to the myth of the Unification Ceremony, a ritual that bestowed certain unique abilities onto every member of the pack."_ Do you believe this?" 

"I didn't at first." He answered. "Then Ansel swore he saw it with his own eyes. Then he died and I found out he's resurrected from 1,000 years ago which means he was alive to see it." 

"How did I not know about this?" Hayley asked Jackson with a confused look on her face. 

"You didn't grow up out here. Every kid grows up hearing the stories." He answered, standing to his feet, taking a couple steps towards us with his hand raised. "Back in the day, werewolf bloodlines were distinct. Some had speed, some had strength, some could sense enemies from miles away. Now, to evolve we would perform a ritual. A shaman marry the alphas of each bloodline. And then the special abilities of each would be inherited mystically, by everyone who participated in the ritual. See, after a few centuries, everybody had the same abilities so alpha marriages became political. They became about power, about territory." 

"But I have a unique ability." Hayley told him in realization as he now stood in front of us. "Because I'm a hybrid, I can control when I change. So if this mystical marriage thing works...then our people get my power and they can ditch the rings. Which means Esther no longer has a hold over them." She continued, looking at him with wide eyes, holding up the journal. "Jackson, this is exactly the answer that we've been looking for. Let's find a shaman, we'll say some vows. Hell, we'll make it a party." 

"It ain't just a party." He argued with her, having a serious look on his face. "If the vows ain't honored, it doesn't work. It's gotta be a real marriage in every way for the rest of our lives. Are you up for that? To give yourself to me as a partner? My wife?" 

My eyes went wide slightly when she went quiet. From what she told me, she held feeling for a certain...hybrid. Yep. She has fallen for Klaus Mikaelson, my best friend. I thought it was weird at first, but then I could actually see it and plus, they could be a family with Hope. Hope needs both of her parents in her life, I knew that they could do it as friends of some sort, but... 

"Didn't think so." Jackson's voice stayed sadly, bringing me out of my thoughts. I watched him in sadness as he grabbed the book from Hayley's hands and walked away, leaving Hayley and I alone. I sighed, turning to look at Hayley, who was already looking at me with a somewhat pained look on her face. 

"I don't know what to do. No one knows that I have feelings for Klaus except for you and maybe Klaus himself?" Hayley stated as if she was asking me a question. I placed my hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes. 

"I don't know what to tell you. Just think about this. If you marry Jackson, you will be able to free your pack from under Esther's control. You will save them." I explained to her softly. 

"But, what does it say about me if I choose to tell Klaus of my feelings for him? I-I just don't know." She stuttered, closing her eyes. "But, maybe you're right. Maybe I can learn to love Jackson and go through with this whole wedding thing." 

"Just know that you have a choice, Hayley. Think about this really hard, okay?" I told her, having a serious look on my face. 

"What do you think will happen if I say yes and you are effected as well?" She asked, causing a confused look to grow on my face. "We're linked, remember? Whatever happens to me, happens to you." 

"We'll figure that out when the time comes." I reassured, shaking my head slightly. "Don't think about what could or what will happen. Do what you think is right for you." 

She stared at me in amazement before wrapping her arms around me, causing my eyes to widen. I hesitated to hug back, having flashes of the torture from the visions that Esther gave me. She tensed a bit, seeming to remember what she was doing, and moved to pull away. I hugged her back, closing my eyes and mentally told myself that everything was fine now. I'm okay. 

"Thank you for saying that I have a choice. I know that we haven't known each other long, but I feel as if I can trust you. If Klaus and Elijah can trust you, that says a lot about you." She whispered in my ear, tightening her grip slightly. I nodded in agreement, smiling. 

"I trust you too. Hopefully, we can be good friends." I replied, pulling back to look at her. She smiled a bit and nodded, causing my heart to speed up a bit in happiness. 

"Hey, I'm going to call Cami and see if her Uncle has any information about the ritual. Do you wanna come with me?" She asked, pulling away completely. 

"No, I have something I need to do." I told her with a slight smile. 

"You're going to talk to Elijah." She stated with a soft smile on her face. I froze, my eyes widening a bit. I was shocked, to say at least. I've been in this town for such a short amount of time and I have just seen Elijah after a long time. But, it seems like my heart has fallen back into place. Like, my feelings for him are coming back, but, something in my mind is holding me back. "Oh come on. I know that look. I've worn that look." 

"Maybe." I sighed, looking down at my feet. "Things with Elijah are...complicated." 

"How-?" She started to ask when I began to hear birds chirping. My eyebrows furrowed at the sound. I know that birds chirp, but this one stuck out in a weird way. 

"What's wrong?" Hayley asked, looking towards me in concern. I placed a finger to my lips in a _'shushing'_ motion, which she complied to. I turned my head to see a bird watching us intensely, making my heart began to race. Esther. I don't know how I knew, but I just did. 

"We need to leave. Now." I ordered, grabbing onto her hand and ran us over to my car. I pushed her towards the passenger seat as I got in the drivers, buckling in immediately. Once she got in the car, I pressed on the gas and drove out of the bayou quickly. 

"What's going on?" Hayley asked in panic, buckling up as I handed her my phone. 

"Call Klaus and put in on speaker." I ordered, ignoring her question. She grabbed my phone out of my hand and did as I said. She held the phone in between us as we heard the phone start to ring. 

_"Hello, luv. Kinda in the middle of something."_ Klaus stated urgently when he answered the phone. 

"Esther was watching Hayley and I in the bayou." I stated immediately, making his side go quiet as Hayley looked at me with wide eyes. Yeah, me too, Hayley. Me too. 

_"What?"_ He asked quietly, in slight shock. 

"There was this bird and it was just chirping as it watched us. I know that that seems crazy, but I know that it was her." I explained, watching the rode intently, driving back to the Compound. 

_"You're not crazy. That's just one of my mother's favorite tricks. Used it on me a while ago when you and Elijah were kidnapped."_ He said, making myself sigh in relief. Thank god. I'm still sane. _"Where are you now?"_

"I'm driving back to the Compound. As soon as I saw the bird, I rushed Hayley and I to the car and took off." I told him, looking towards Hayley who had a somewhat annoyed and scared look on her face. I gave her a reassuring smile, causing her to give me a small one as I turned to look back to the road. 

_"Is Hay-Are both of you okay?"_ He questioned, cutting himself off when he was about to say Hayley's name. I smirked a bit while she smiled softly in the corner of my eye. 

"We're fine. Don't worry." Hayley answered this time. 

_"Good. I'll see you both when you get here."_ He sighed softly before hanging up the phone. Hayley handed my phone to me, which I grabbed and placed it in the cup holder between us. I looked away from the road for a moment, smirking a bit towards the now giddy hybrid in the passenger seat. When she saw the look on my face, she rolled her eyes, and looked out the window. 

"Call Cami. Tell her you'll meet up to look at the information about the mystical werewolf wedding thing." I told her, causing her to look at me in confusion and disbelief. 

"What? After what just happened back there? No. I'm not leaving you alone. Klaus is expecting both of us at home." She stated, crossing her arms. I sighed, looking at her for a moment before looking back at the world. 

"She's not going after you, Hayley. She won't hurt you if I have a say about it." I told her, letting my free hand out to her, which she grabbed immediately. "We're linked, which mean we share each other's strengths. We're connected despite me not being a werewolf." 

"I know that, but what's that supposed to mean about me going with Cami, while you go back to the Compound?" She asked, making me sigh in slight annoyance. 

"It means if she hurts you in anyway, I'll know about it. And, if she does that, I'll hurt her right back. Still need to get payback after what she did to Elijah and I." I confessed in a threatening tone, tightening my grip on Hayley's hand, but not too tight. 

"You'll have to get in line. I'll kill her for what she did to you and Elijah." She promised, causing me to look at her and see that she had a look of anger on her face. I sighed, looking back at the road before looking towards her quickly. 

"Everything will be good in the end, just stay calm." I smiled, looking back at the road. "Call Cami and tell her you wanna meet up." 

"...Fine." She said after a moment, taking her phone out to call her. I had a victory smile as she called her. 

_"Hey, Hayley what's up?"_ I heard Cami say with a groan. I guess she was still asleep. 

"Hey, Cami. I need a favor." She started off, looking over at me before out of the passenger window. 

* * *

"I'm back. So what did I...miss?" I asked as I entered the room where I knew that Klaus was in. What I didn't expect was to see Marcel there, standing close to Kol who sat in a chair. "What's going on here? Torturing?" 

"No." Klaus answered, looking over at me with a relieved look on his face. "Are you alright? Where's Hayley?" 

"Yeah, we're fine." I answered, giving him a small smile. "Hayley had something she needed to do. She's fine, I promise. If I feel something is wrong with her, I'll know it." 

He looked a bit skeptical, but nodded his head. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, looking around the room to see that the man that I wanted and didn't want to talk with wasn't here. "Hey, do you know where Elijah is? I need to talk to him." 

"Oh, he went out a while ago. Won't be back till a later on." Klaus answered, causing my mood to dim. Where could he be? 

"Oh, uh, I'll just call and leave him a message then. I'll come help you with them in a few of you want." I told him with a wicked look on my face. Kol had a somewhat scared look on his face while Marcel had a smirk on his, causing a small laugh to escape my mouth. I just shook my head in amusement and walked out of the room, giving them a parting wave as I went. 

As I got to my room, I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and dialed Elijah's number after a moment of hesitation. I listened to the ringing before it went to voicemail, causing a sigh to escape my mouth, knowing that I was right. But, I still wanted to leave him a message. 

_"Elijah, it's me. I-I don't really know why I'm calling. I just...I just wanted to hear your voice I guess. Uh, you know what, I can't do this over the phone. I need to see you. I want to talk to you about everything. If you don't want to, I understand. Just, please call me back."_ I pleaded into the phone before hanging up. I placed a hand over my beating heart, taking deep breaths. Wow, that was harder than I thought even though I barely said anything. 

I was brought out of my thoughts with a jolt when my phone began to rang. I didn't bother looking at the caller if, thinking it was Elijah. 

"Elijah?" I asked into the phone, looking at myself in my mirror. 

_"Sorry to disappoint you, Maureen."_ Hayley said, causing a sigh to escape my lips. _"I came up with a decision and I need you meet up with me so we can head to the church. I set a meeting with the wolves and I think it's a good time to tell them that they won't be needing those rings anymore."_

"So, you thought it through? You're ready to leave Klaus behind?" I asked quietly. 

_"Yes. It wouldn't have worked out anyway, you know? He's-He's complicated. Plus, he doesn't have feelings for me. I'm just the mother of his child. That's all."_ She stated in a strong tone. But, even I could hear the breaking in her voice. 

"Okay. If that's what you really want. I'll support you." I sat on the edge of my bed. 

_"Thank you, so much. I'll pick you up soon."_ She said, hanging up the phone. I placed my phone in my back pocket and stood to my feet, going to the bathroom. Yes, human's need to use the bathroom time to time too. 

After I got done, I turned on the sink and began to wash my hands. I stared at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Everything has been so hectic since I came here. I wish that Matthew was here. He managed to keep me sane when we were together as he trained me. I should give him a call soon and see how he was. I bet he's worried since I haven't called or talked to him since I left. 

To get the thought out of my mind, I got some water and patted my face a bit, yearning for the cool feeling. But, instead of feeling the coolness, it felt warm. Like, body temperature warm. 

A scream left my throat when my eyes opened, seeing that instead of water being on my face, there was blood. What the hell. I looked down to see blood coming out of the faucet. I turned it off and grabbed a towel and began to wipe my face and hands harshly on it. 

"Maureen!" I heard a call ring out, causing me to turn around and see a worried looking Hayley. She stared at me in concern, taking me in. "What's wrong? What happened?" 

"You don't see the blood?! It's right-" I started to call out in disbelief, turning to look back down at the sink. My voice died out when I saw that there was no blood anywhere. In the mirror, there was no blood on my face, only showing the redness of my scrubbing. "What? No, no. There was blood here." 

"I believe you think that, but it isn't there anymore." She stated softly from behind me. "Maybe you should t come with me. Esther must still have a hold on you." 

"I'll be fine. I promise." I promised her, not wanting to be alone. I turned around to face her, giving her pleading eyes. She looked at me for a moment before nodded, holding out a hand for me to take. I gladly took her hand and grabbed my things, preparing myself for us to be sped to the church. 

* * *

"We wanna hear what Jackson has to say." Hayley called out as the two of us walked into the chapel. The wolves turned towards us, some staring at Hayley in disgust and some looked at me in confusion. I just kept my head held high and stayed back by the doors, acting as a guard son I one leaves. 

"This is a pack meeting." He spat, as Hayley walked past the man. "You're not one of us anymore and an outsider should not be here." 

"No?" Hayley asked, turning around to face the crowd, sticking her left hand out. I watched in slight awe as Hayley began to transform the hand into a wolves claw, her eyes glowing gold. Some of them gasped when they saw Hayley easily transform in and out of her wolf form, even if it was her hand. "I am still a wolf. And I don't need any magical rings to control when or how I change." 

Hayley continued as she walked to stand on the stage in front of them all. "You want the same? Then sit down, shut up and listen." 

"You all need help and you know it." I spoke up now, causing some people to turn and stare at me. I nodded towards Hayley, wanting them to listen to their queen. 

"Now, whatever it is you think of me...I was born a Crescent. I'm the last of the Labonair line, which makes either me an alpha. Jackson is your alpha." She stated, looking towards Jackson. "I don't know how many of you bought the story you grew up on, the Unification myth. Well, it is all true." She continued, causing people in the crowd to start whispering amongst themselves, shocked by Hayley's words. She looked towards Jackson and said, "Which means if Jackson and I get married...anyone with the guts to turn up to the ceremony has as much control over their wolf form as I do." 

"Hayley, what are you doing?" Jackson asked her in slight shock as people began to continue their whispers. 

"What needs to be done." She answered strongly. A slight frown grew on my face, feeling sorry that Hayley had to do this. No one wanted to be married to someone that they didn't love. I knew how she felt for Klaus and if this happens, then she won't be able to be with him for who knows how long. 

"This isn't just about uniting our pack." She then said, looking towards the crowd, walking a couple steps towards them. "It's about forming a new community." 

"This ceremony will change everything for us. It'll give us the strength we need to defend ourselves. Then and only then...will we finally have peace." Jackson explained to them, looking down at Hayley, who walked down the rest of the steps. 

"The choice is yours." I stated with my hands raised, causing the wolves to turn towards me. "Keep the rings and be somebody's bitch...or be apart of the greatest pack that ever lived. I know that I am not one of you, but Hayley is. And, she will be an amazing alpha and with her by your side, you will be one of the best packs ever lived." 

Everyone began to talk quietly as Aiden stood up from his seat and walked towards Hayley. Once he stood in front of her, he looked towards Jackson before looking back towards the soon to be Alpha with a small smile on his face. 

"I'm in." He stated, dropping the moonlight ring to the floor. A smile grew on my face when Hayley's expression grew into one of victory, turning to look at Jackson with a smile. 

* * *

After everyone agreed, I decided to leave the two love birds alone so that they could talk. I didn't have to wait long before Hayley came out with an engagement ring on her ring finger. She gave me a small smile and sped us to the compound, walking in to find Klaus about to walk out. 

"Klaus, has Elijah gotten home yet?" I asked, but he just walked past me with an urgent look on his face. I gave Hayley a questionable glance, wondering why he wasn't saying anything. "There's something I needed to tell him and that Hayley needs to tell the two of you both." 

"You can tell me on the way." He stated immediately, continuing on his way. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking at him in confusion. 

"What? Where are we going?" Hayley asked, confused by his words. He stopped, and turned to face us with a serious look on his face, his gaze stopping on Hayley. 

"To see our daughter." He answered softly, making me stare at him with wide eyes. By he look on Hayley's face, she looked shocked and before frozen, before it turned serious. I knew what she was feeling. She knew that something happened, something that involved Hope. 

Before I could say anything, Hayley began to walk out of the compound. Klaus glanced at me and gave me the nod to go ahead. I took a breath and followed after Hayley with Klaus behind us. 

Now, I finally get to meet Hope Mikaelson.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **Hey guys! I hope that you liked the chapter as much as I did. There were some Malijah moments, which were cute somewhat.**

 **How did you feel when Maureen had that dream? Who do you think was in the coffin?**

 **How did you feel when Maureen and Hayley had that heart to heart discussion?**

 **How did you feel about Maureen's voicemail to Elijah?**

 **Can you not wait until Hayley and Klaus get to see Hope again? What about Maureen meeting her?**

 **Anyways, PLEASE follow, favorite and leave a comment if you liked the chapter and want more! I will post another one in a bit so you'll have two new chapters to read since I will not be able to update next week.**

 **GOODNIGHT! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	12. EIGHT: THE MAP OF MOMENTS

I do NOT OWN The Originals OR The Vampire Diaries. I only OWN Maureen "Mara" Gilbert. 

_**Maureen's POV**_

"You need to calm down, Hayley. We're almost there." Klaus commanded softly, causing her to give him a glare, but complied. I smiled a bit at the sight before looking out the window. We had been driving for over seven hours to get to the house that Rebekah, Elijah and Hope were at. Klaus barely told us anything, just vague information. 

"I'm just...nervous." Hayley choked out. 

"Of what?" He asked in confusion, looking towards her before looking back at the road. I felt like I was intruding on their conversation, so I stayed quiet, looking down at my phone. I had been texting Matthew ever since we left. He was worried and wanted to talk over the phone, but I couldn't really since the two hybrids were with me. And, I wasn't in the mood to get teased by Klaus. 

"What if she don't recognize me? What's if she doesn't know that I'm her mother?" She asked heart-brokenly, causing my heart to hurt. Poor Hayley. If that happened to me, I wouldn't know what I would do. 

"Of course she will. Don't worry." He reassured, grabbing her hand. I fangirled a bit in my mind, but then stopped when I remembered that Hayley was marrying Jackson. Hayley still hasn't told him about her marriage. 

"Aren't you worried?" She asked. 

"Worried about what, sweetheart?" He asked, letting go of her hand to change gears. 

"Aren't you at least a little scared that she might not remember us? I know that she will, but don't you just have that fear in your head? Because I do. All the time, I used to think that what if we had would've had to see them again after five or ten years-" She started to ramble, until he pulled off to the side of the road, putting the car in park. My eyes widened, but then realized that he was gonna talk to her. Deciding to give them space, knowing that this was gonna get deep, I unbuckled my seat. That caused the two to turn their heads towards me in question. 

"I am going to leave you two alone while I call Matthew. Just call for me when you get done with your talking." I told them, opening the car door and got out of the car. I walked a good distance before I dialed Matthew's number. The phone rang for a couple of seconds before it answered. 

_"Oh, thank god."_ Matthew breathed, causing my breath to be taken away. It seemed so long since I talked to him last. I missed him. _"Don't make me scared like that ever again."_

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention." I apologized, rolling my lips. "I was occupied." 

_"I swear if I was there, I would've killed Esther the second she decided to put a hand on you."_ He stated, causing my heart to warm up. He cared for me so much that he would've killed someone. I don't know if I don't know if I should feel flattered or scared. _"I think you should come back."_

"What?" I scoffed. "Are you serious, Matt?" 

_"Hell yeah, I am. You have been tortured and are having nightmares slash visions because of this bitch."_ He spat, his anger easily felt through the phone. I knew his anger wasn't directed towards me, but I flinched a bit. _"Come on, Maria. You can't stay there. It's too dangerous. That family is too dangerous."_

"Matt, I'll be fine. Plus, that family you're talking about means a lot to me so watch it, please." I replied, a bit of a bite at the end of my words. 

"I'm just worried about you. I will always be worried about you. Especially when it comes to you." He said softly, causing me to sigh. I leaned against the tree I was by and stared at the scenery in front of me. 

"Matt, when we last saw each other...You were about to say something. I could see it in your eyes." I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "What were you going to tell me?" 

_"This is not something I want to tell you on the phone."_ He sighed. I was about to reply when I heard Hayley call for me. I turned to see her head stuck out of the car, giving me a slightly impatient look. 

"I got to go, but this conversation isn't over." I said before I ended the call, stalking back towards the car. Once I got inside, I put on my seat belt and looked up to see the two hybrids staring at me. "What?" 

"You and Matthew, huh?" Klaus smirked, causing irritation to fill within me. 

"Oh, fuck off." I spat, slightly serious and slightly humor. The two just laughed before we began our way to where the three were waiting for us. 

* * *

"I can feel her." Hayley told Klaus as he began to drive faster on the dirt road leading to a house. My eyes widened even more when I saw Rebekah standing behind Elijah who held Hope in his arms. Once the car stopped, Hayley jumped out of the car and started to run towards them, stopping a couple feet from them. Klaus and I followed her lead, but we were walking as the mother reunited with her child. 

I looked up at Klaus, who, then, looked down at me. I gave him a reassuring smile and placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment before walking to stand with Elijah and Rebekah. Rebekah gave me smile and Elijah gave me one as well, but his eyes held something that Rebekah's didn't. 

When I took my place to stand in between the two, I watched the beautiful scene before me. Hayley was holding Hope as if she were her lifelike before turning towards Klaus who seemed starstruck by their child. A smile crawled onto my face when she walked towards him, holding Hope out to him. A hand grabbed mine when Klaus took Hope from her arms. 

I looked to my right to see that it was Elijah. I gave him a soft smile and went out on a limb to lace our fingers together. His eyes brightened a bit, tightening his grip before looking back towards the reunited family. I did as well to see the three happy to see each other again, turning to look towards is with smiles. 

"Maureen." Klaus called out, making my eyes to land on him and Hope. "I think it's time for you to meet your god daughter." 

My eyes widened, filling with tears at the name. I walked towards the three, letting go of Elijah hand. My mouth dropped, looking at the two hybrids in shock. 

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. 

"We talked about it and we agreed." Hayley spoke up now. I looked towards her, a small smile growing on my face. "Klaus talked about it before, but I was hesitant. Now that I actually got to know you, I agreed. You would be perfect." 

"Thank you." I sniffled a bit, turning towards the baby girl in Klaus' arms. A watered chuckle escaped my lips at the sight of her. "She's really beautiful." 

"Do you want to hold her?" Klaus asked, walking towards me. I froze and looked up at him, as if asking if it was okay. He nodded and smirked a bit, holding her out to me. The little girl looked up at me, staring at me with blank eyes. I gave her a big toothy smile and took her from her father's arms. She's just stared at me when I pulled her to my form, holding her close. 

"Hi, baby girl." I cooed, looking into her eyes. "You are so beautiful and so perfect. Hopefully you won't turn out to be like your dad someday. He's too, you know, Klaus." 

"Hey." Klaus called out offensively, causing the others to laugh. Even, Hope. I laughed too, entranced by her laugh. This what meant to be a family. I haven't had a full one in what seems like a long time. 

* * *

"Curse on the firstborn? What the hell is that supposed to be?" Rebekah asked in confusion, placing another stick on many other ones. After being reunited with Hope and the others, we hung out for a bit, until we knew that we had to explain to Rebekah and Elijah about what Finn told him about their supposed psycho baby taker aunt. Yeah, just what we needed. Another freaking Mikaelson. 

"According to Finn, our sister Freya didn't die of plague. She was taken as payment by our Aunt Dahlia who then cursed all Mikaelson firstborns for eternity." Klaus answered. I felt my chest become worried at the thought of my new god daughter being taken by this witch bitch. Klaus and Hayley just got her back. They were not going to lose her. Not now and now ever. 

"Is any of this true?" I asked, standing beside the worried mother. 

"It is if we're to believe Finn who learned it from the bastion of truth, our mother." Elijah answered softly, rolling up his sleeves. 

"No wonder Finn hates us. He lost the sister he adored and instead got a judging pack of siblings who found him unbearably dull." Rebekah stated, making me sigh in annoyance. I hate Finn and that bitch Esther even more now. 

"Great, so is there any chance of us running into your loony Aunt Dahlia soon?" Hayley asked the three siblings, but looked towards Elijah as he got a stick and placed it against the other ones that were set up together. To me, it looked like he was setting up a bonfire or something. 

"Fable's over a thousand years old. Dahlia's long dead." He answered, which didn't seem to reassure her in the slightest bit. 

"Like Esther who should've been dead ages ago?" I asked, feeling afraid of what Dahlia would do when she gets her hands on my god child. "Hope needs to be protected now more than ever. She may have a family of Original vampires, but if this woman is coming after your daughter, then who knows what can happen." 

"No one's going to hurt Hope, because no one's going to find them." Klaus stated reassuringly, before looking towards Rebekah with a slight amused look. "That's enough wood, Rebekah. You'll burn down the whole bloody stated if Arkansas." 

"We're just missing a key ingredient." Rebekah told him with a smile, wiping her hands together lightly. 

"No, we're not." Klaus argued, causing Hayley and I to look at the three with a confused look our faces. What are they talking about? 

"Yes, we are, Nik. Back me up, Elijah." Rebekah argued right back in an excited tone, looking towards Elijah with a bright smile on her face. 

"I suspect Niklaus would rather choke on the ashes." Elijah laughed, looking towards Klaus. 

"What are you all talking about?" Hayley voiced out both of our thoughts, looking towards Rebekah, then to the two brothers. "Don't leave us out of the loop." 

"Well, before light it, we write down our wishes for each other, to burn for luck." Rebekah answered softly, looking at the sticks before towards Elijah and Klaus. "It was Kol's favorite part when we were kids." 

"Further evidence as to why we should ignore it." Klaus stated, as I thought it was a great idea. Plus, it would be Hope's first bonfire with her family. We definitely have to do it. For her. 

"Hope's first bonfire season. I like it. We're doing it." Hayley ordered him with a bright smile, before turning around and moved to walk towards the house, but stopped and grabbed me by the hand. I was surprised when she pulled me towards the house, but let her do it. 

When we got inside, Hope was in her little play pin in the living room, playing with some of her toys. She must've heard us enter because she looked up and her eyes seemed to brighten when she saw Hayley. She sat on her butt and raised her hands out towards her mother. My heart soared at the sight, watching Hayley pick up her daughter and place a kiss on her chubby cheek. 

"She's so beautiful." I said once more, walking towards the two. Hayley nodded as Hope turned to me, giving me a big smile. I gave her one back and caressed her cheek. "She has Klaus' eyes." 

"Yeah, she does." Hayley said absentmindedly, staring down at her daughter. I sensed that her mood dimmed a bit, knowing that she was thinking about the secret that she was keeping. 

"Everything will be fine with Klaus, Hayley. Just promise to tell him today." I said softly. She looked up at me and stared for a moment before nodding. 

* * *

"Here." I told Klaus as I walked into the kitchen with a notepad in hand. He looked away from Hope, who was standing on his thighs, looking at him in adoration. Well, that was before I entered with the room. She grinned and her eyes crinkled a bit, causing a small laugh to escape my lips. "Hey baby girl." 

"I'm holding a small child, Maureen. The silly wish game you and Hayley are so fond of will have to wait." Klaus told me after he saw the notebook I placed on the table in front of them. 

"You write the wish down, I'll hold my god daughter." I told him easily, giving him a cheeky grin. 

"You do realize it is not I who is to be the boyfriend you can boss around." He smirked, bring back up my situation with Matthew. I gave him a fake smile and placed my hands on my hips. 

"You do realize I am one of the only friends you have and you did kill my sister in a sacrifice and made me watch. Also, I am actually the only friend that hasn't turned their back on you." I reminded him, causing him to shut up. I walked towards Klaus, who handed Hope over. 

"Fine." He said with a smile as he caressed Hope's cheek, causing her to have a big toothless smile on her adorable face. I walked to get some space in between us as he said, "I wish you would tell Elijah that the man who trained you has feelings for you and wants you to go back to Europe...at which point I will pour him a Scotch and congratulate him on the bullet that he dodged." 

I gave him a glare at the wish, as he ripped it out of the journal and handed it towards me. I grabbed the paper from his hand and crumpled it up, throwing it onto the floor. After that was done, I walked out of the room with Hope still in my arms, already knowing that there was a smirk on Klaus' face. Dick. 

* * *

I stood by Elijah's side, holding onto Hope as Hayley help Klaus set the logs on fire, I gasped, feigning surprise, poking Hope's stomach. She giggled and her mouth opened in a big toothless grin. Elijah and I laughed, looking into each other's eyes for a moment before Rebekah's voice broke it. 

"Hey, look what I found." Rebekah called out, causing Elijah, Klaus and I to look towards her. She seemed to be holding a type of camera that looked vintage. "I wonder if it'll work." 

"Oh, bloody hell." I heard Klaus say to himself and turned away from the four of us, causing a laugh to escape my mouth. Rebekah seemed to not hear his words, or if she did she decided to ignore them, walking towards her brother. 

"Come on, let's try. Hey, Nik, do you think you can cram us into a selfie?" She asked brightly as Elijah and I walked side by side right behind her. 

"Honey, Niklaus is the virtuoso of cramming his siblings into confined spaces." He stated in amusement, looking towards me with a smile, placing his free hand on my lower back as we made a stop beside Rebekah. 

"I'm so glad I traveled hundred of miles to visit my mentally ill brother only to have him insult me to my face." He said, feigning hurt, looking down at the camera. The smile on my face grew enormously, looking down at my god daughter, who stared back at me. I cooed, placing kisses on her cheek. 

"Come on, just take the picture." Rebekah ordered, wrapping her arm around Hope and I. I handed out Hope to Hayley, who took her daughter with a bright smile and moved towards Rebekah slightly. I smiled up at the camera as Elijah came closer to me. All of us smiled, except Klaus, as he lifted up the camera so that all of us could fit, then he took the picture. It came out of the front as we all pulled away. 

We all watched Klaus pull the picture, watching as it faded from being red to becoming a clear picture of all of us. I smiled, loving that the photo managed to be good and showed that we were happy. Well, except Klaus who did not have a smile on his face. 

"See? I wish it could always be like this." Rebekah wished softly. 

"If wishes were horses..." Elijah trailed off in a longing tone, causing my chest to ache slightly. 

"Beggars would ride." Klaus finished for Elijah, having a sad look on his face. He took a deep breath after a moment, looking up into the air. "You realize we'll have to burn it. You want me to make a wish for the family, Rebekah. I wish it didn't have to be like this, but it does. We can't risk it falling into the wrong hands." 

Hayley took the picture from his hand with Hope in her arms. She gazed down at it in sadness before a hard look grew on her face. She walked over to the bonfire and threw the picture inside, watching it burn. 

"No, this isn't right." Rebekah stated sadly as all of us watched the picture burn. All of us turned to look at her with slightly confused and blank eyes as she continued, "We deserve this. We've earned this. I won't let it slip away. I know what to do to stop Esther." 

"Rebekah, no." Elijah told her, but she ignored it. 

"I'm gonna take her deal." She stated, looking from Elijah to Klaus with a determined look in her eyes. "And when I do, I'm taking her down with me." 

* * *

"What do you think is going to happen?" I asked Hayley as she fed a bottle of milk to Hope. After Rebekah had told us that she was going to take Esther's deal, Hayley and I thought it would be good if we left the three Mikaelson's alone. "Should we be worried?" 

"They'll be fine. They're the oldest vampires ever." She answered softly, making sure to be quiet since Hope had fall asleep. "Why don't we talk about something else? Like, Matthew perhaps..." 

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." I stated immediately, staring at the sleeping baby in her arms. 

"Oh come on. I heard him over the phone, sounds like he really cares about you." She scoffed lowly, giving me a look. "What does he look like anyway?" 

"Here." I stated, getting my phone and brought up a picture of Matthew and I. It was a couple of weeks before I left, on my birthday to be exact. He wanted to take me out and get my mind off of my Elena. He doesn't really like to take pictures, but I managed to convince him to take one with me. 

"Woah." Her eyes went wide at the sight of him, making me chuckle a bit. "That's Matthew?" 

"Yep." I smiled a bit, finding the look on her face entertaining. "Your face is hilarious." 

"Wow, he's just so good looking, I can't." She admitted, in awe by him. A giggle escaped my lips, leaning back into my seat. "Did you two ever-?" 

"No. And we never will." I put in immediately, giving her a look when my giggles stopped. "He's just a friend. I may have had a small crush on him before, but he's like...I don't know. I don't want to ruin the relationship we have right now." 

"Because of Elijah." 

"Yes because of-" I started to say, until I realized what she said. My eyes widened and looked at her in somewhat shock. "What now?" 

"You still have feelings for Elijah. That's why you are not moving in on your hot vampire mentor." She stated, smiling a bit. I was shocked to say at the least. Was that really a reason why I couldn't like Matthew because I still like Elijah? "You should tell him tonight." 

"If I tell Elijah my feelings for him, you have to tell Klaus the same thing. Before it's too late and all." I told her when I heard the door behind us open. We looked up to see Rebekah standing there with a soft smile on her face. "Hey, Rebekah. Are you three done talking and figure out a plan?" 

"Yes we did. Klaus and I will be leaving in an hour or two." She nodded, her eyes shifting to Hayley. "He wants to see Hope before he goes." 

"Of course. I'll go give him to her." Hayley said, shifting Hope a bit in her arms, placing the bottle on the windowsill. "Oh, and Maureen?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Deal." She stated with a smile before walking inside the house with a smile. I was confused for a moment, before I realized what she meant. A chuckle left my lips, happy to know that she was going to tell Klaus before he left. But, that means that I have to tell Elijah about my feelings for him. 

"What was that about?" Rebekah asked, sitting in Hayley's seat beside me. 

"Nothing. Just talking about what needs to be done." I smiled, staring ahead of me, watching the sunset. 

* * *

After Klaus and Rebekah, I walked to the entrance to the study/library to see Elijah sitting there by the fire. I froze a bit, slightly dazed by him. Hayley mentioned that her talk with Klaus went well and I could tell that something else happens, but I didn't push her. She decided to spend time with Hope before putting her to bed while I worked up the courage to see the man that I knew that I had feelings for. 

"Hey." I said, bring his attention onto me. I looked away from him, leaning against the doorway, noticing how quiet it was since the other two Mikaelson siblings weren't here. "It's so quiet with Klaus and Rebekah gone and Hayley's with Hope..." I continued, shuffling a bit nervously. "So, we didn't get to say our wishes. Can I tell you mine?" 

"What is it? Is it about your voicemail?" He asked softly, looking up at me from his place on his chair by the fire. 

"Yes, well, sorta. You know, after Jeremy died and Elena shut off her emotions...She almost killed me." I told him, causing his eyes to widen in shock. "Klaus saved me and gave me a choice to learn how to become stronger. So, I accepted and he took me to a man that you know. Matthew Wayne. We got close and..." 

His mouthed dropped, his eyes wide with shock, hurt and pain. My heart ached as he turned away, seeming to not wanting to look at me. 

"But, Elijah." I called out, causing him turn his head back slightly. "I don't feel the same way he does. There's only been you. No matter what happens, no matter how many fights we get into, it will always be you. I didn't think that I would see you again after what I said to you over two years ago. But, now we're back here and it seems like I keep coming back to you. I know that I have only been back for like two weeks and we got kidnapped by your mother at the beginning of it, but I began to feel what I felt back then." 

I stopped after that, looking to see him continue not to look at me, making my heart ache and my eyes start to burn. A sigh escaped my lips as I felt defeat and pain rush through me as he didn't say anything. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" I started to say, moving to walk out of the room, but before I could, Elijah pulled me back back my arm. I gasped in shock when he placed his lips on mine, pulling me up slightly by his hand, which was on my lower back. I kissed him back, opening my mouth when his tongue swiped against my lower lip. Our tongues collided, making sparks and pleasure run through me, which increased more when his hand ran down my back. 

We pulled away a moment later, staring into each other's eyes. "I still hold feelings for you as well." He breathed, making my heart beat faster. 

"Really?" I asked breathlessly, causing him to nod and place his hand on the side of my cheek. 

"Listen to me. I have been consumed by you the first day we met. I have felt everything for you. And to know that you feel the same way after what happened, I am just relieved and overjoyed. When I did the unforgivable and what you said to me, it broke me." He began, choking on the last part. I felt my eyes start to burn, placing my hand onto the his hand that was rested upon my face. "Then, you came back and turned into a strong and beautiful woman. I couldn't believe that I would see you again, but you proved me wrong when you stepped inside of Marcel's apartment." 

"I'm so sorry for what I said." I apologized, feeling a tear fall down my face. "I had no right. I just felt this anger inside me. The need to push you away-" 

My words stopped when a pain ran through my head. I groaned, pulling away from Elijah. I didn't hear what Elijah said as I began to cry out in pain, placing both of my hands on the sides of my head. 

"Esther? But, you were-" I started to say, shocked that Esther was here at my home instead of being gone. Klaus told me that she went missing after Stefan and Damon broke the link, aka turned Bonnie's mom into a vampire. 

"I needed to pay you a visit." 

"Maureen, what's wrong?" I heard Elijah ask in worry, but I was pulled into another vision. 

"What do you want?" I asked somewhat harshly. She laughed a bit, walking closer to me. I walked backwards, cursing when my back hit the wall. 

"For you to not be with Elijah." She answered easily, causing my eyes to widen and fill with confusion. What? She whispered a spell, staring into my eyes. I was about to say something, but it was like I was being pulled into a daze. "You will break my son's heart. Tell him that you were so angered by what happened with Elena that you can't see him anymore. Tell him that you never want to see him again and hurt him. Do you understand?" 

"I understand." I stated in monotone voice. 

"Excellent." 

"I remember." I gasped once the pain was gone. I woke up from the vision in Elijah's arms, gripping onto them as he cradled me. I looked up at him with knowing and what I felt all those years ago. Esther managed to compel me with a spell. If I can remember, does that mean that Klaus and Rebekah succeeded? 

"You remember what? What just happened? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, running a hand on the side of my face. 

"Your mother, Esther, compelled me to break your heart two years ago. To break it off with you and just hurt you." I answered with a sad smile on my face when in saw the look on his. "I always felt like I couldn't be with you after that and now I know why. Elijah, I may have been angry at you for what you did, but not enough to where I would say those things. I-I loved you then. And, now." 

His eyes widened a bit at my words. I put a hand on his face, giving him a breathless smile. 

"I love you, Elijah. I always have." 

After that was said, he lifted me up and placed me on my feet in a speeding motion. I gasped in surprise when he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body against his. His eyes stared into mine as if he was searching for something, wondering if I was telling the truth. 

"I love you too, Maureen. Always." He stated, a look entering his eyes that made my body heat up. I leaned up and placed my lips onto his, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me back slowly, before pulling away. We just stared at one another, the feeling of want and need coming over me. He had the same look before after that, everything came in a flash. 

******WARNING MATURE CONTENT******

 ********READ AT YOUR OWN RISK*******

We begin to kiss passionately, and I suddenly gasped in pleasure when he placed his hands on my ass, lifting me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist. He sped us to the book case, pushing me against it roughly, placing kisses on my neck that left me breathless. I pulled his head away from my neck, pulling his tie off as he took my shirt off and threw it behind him. I opened his shirt up quickly, pulling down the sides, admiring his toned chest, licking my lips in appreciation. 

"Bedroom." I gasped between the kisses that he was giving me. He nodded, before zooming us off towards a empty bedroom in the house. I gasped when he threw me onto the bed, my chest heaving from the excitement. Elijah paused at the end of the bed, his eyes roaming over my bra and panty clad form in admiration, a small smirk dancing on his lips. Reaching behind me, I unclasped my bra, the cold air hitting my bare breasts. My nipples perked from either the cold air, or his heated gaze. I'm not sure which, but I'm betting on the latter. 

"That is much better." Elijah said, his eyes caressing my chest in hunger. 

Grasping my ankles, he tugged me towards him, his hands trailing up my thighs to the button of my jeans. Popping it open and unzipping my pants, he removed my jeans from my legs and threw them to the floor. Elijah kissed his way up my thighs, towards my center, his lips grazing my underwear. Taking the edge of my panties between his teeth, he gave a gentle tug, his eyes catching mine, giving me a playful grin. 

"If you don't remove those right this second, I think I might go mad." I gasped in pleasure, my hands tangling in my hair. 

"Oh but darling, didn't you know?" He said, grabbing the edges of my panties and pulling them down my thighs and off my feet. "The crazy ones are known to have the most fun." 

My giggling from his comment ceased almost immediately when he flashed up towards my face, his eyes roaming my now bare body in desire. Reaching up and taking hold of his hips, I gave his belt an impatient tug. 

"Why am I completely naked and you're still wearing clothes? That doesn't seem at all fair." I asked with a small grin. 

"That can be easily remedied." He said, kneeling back and undoing his belt. He threw it to the ground, his pants coming off in another second, being thrown somewhere across the room I didn't care to look. In the next moment, he was over me again, his body hovering over mine, so close yet not quite there. Giving me a loving look, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss, pressing his body to mine completely not long after. I moaned in pleasure, feeling every contour of his firm, toned body pressing into the soft curves of mine. My breasts pressed against his chest, our hearts beating in sync. 

His legs nudged mine open, my thighs parting to cradle his hips against mine. We both groaned in pleasure the moment his length pressed against my center, heat coming off our skin in waves. His hand reached down to roam my body, stopping at my breasts to give a gentle squeeze, his thumb brushing over my nipple. I sighed in pleasure at the contact, my hands grasping his hair. 

"You are so beautiful." He sighed against my mouth, giving my lips a gentle nip. 

"Elijah, I need you." I gasped, my hips bucking against his, feeling myself getting even more wet by the second. Giving me a loving smile, he reached down and put his length at my entrance. Locking his eyes with mine, he pressed into me, his hips moving inch by inch. Pausing a moment to let me adjust, he reached up and grabbed both of my hands, locking our fingers together and placing them by my head. 

"I love you so much, Maureen. You can't imagine the depth of my love for you. Especially after we found each other again." Without warning he snapped his hips against mine, burying himself to the hilt inside me. I gasped from the friction, throwing my head back in pleasure. 

"I think I have imagine." I groaned, my eyes squeezed shut. Leaning down, Elijah started kissing my neck with open mouth kisses, his teeth grazing my skin. His hips moved against mine in a steady rhythm, the friction making him groan in pleasure, burying his face in my neck. 

I lifted my legs higher, wrapping them around his waist causing him to bury himself more deeply within me. The friction of his body moving against mine, his length touching me in places I didn't know existed, caused a knot of pleasure to form in my lower belly. Hearing me gasp in pleasure, my eyes closed from the intense feeling, Elijah reached down and touched that little button of pleasure at the juncture of my thighs, using his fingers to bring me closer to that breaking point. My hips moved up against his, desperately searching for something that only he could give me in that moment. 

Capturing my lips with his, his tongue licked my lips, asking for permission to enter. I granted him access without a second thought, his tongue caressing mine. Separating our mouths, he trailed his lips down my jaw, licking a path to my ear, and nibbling of my lobe with his teeth. Suddenly he snapped his hips up at an angle that hit me in a place that caused the thread of my climax to snap. 

Grabbing onto his shoulders, I shuddered and gasped into his ear, holding onto him as waves of ecstasy flowed across my skin. My nails dug into him, leaving crescent marks along his shoulders. The feeling of my sex tightening around his length, caused Elijah to thrust faster, his body tense as his climax came upon him. Giving one last thrust, he emptied himself inside me, groaning in pleasure. Leaning on his elbows, his head hanging down by mine, I listened to the sound of his pants. My thighs tightened around his hips as I felt him grow soft inside me, my hands trailing up and down his back in a soothing gesture as we came down from our high. 

Lifting his head, our eyes locked for a second before we fused our mouths together. Pulling apart, Elijah rolled to the side bringing me with him. Reaching down, he pulled a throw blanket over our bodies, pulling me into him as well. With my hand resting on his chest, my fingers dancing across his skin, I sighed in contentment. 

No words were needed as we basked in the afterglow of our lovemaking. His fingers trailing across the skin of my back soothed me into a contented a peaceful sleep. Knowing I was in the arms of my love gave me a sense of peace I haven't had in a long time. 

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

 **Hey guys! I hope that you liked the chapter! I just want to tell you guys that I didn't write the Sex Scene, my loving and thoughtful cousin did. If you liked the scene, please leave a comment if you did because my cousin would really appreciate it because she wants got start writing her own stories:)**

 **So, how did you feel about Maureen becoming Hope's Godmother?**

 **How did you feel when Maureen was hit with the memory of Esther being the cause of her and Elijah splitting up?**

 **How did you feel when Maureen and Elijah confessed their love for each other?**

 **How was the sex scene?**

 **What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **So, anyways, PLEASE follow, favorite and leave a comment if you liked the chapter or any of the questions above!**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS! GOODNIGHT!**


	13. NINE: MYSTIC FALLS

I do NOT OWN The Originals OR The Vampire Diaries. I only OWN Maureen "Mara" Gilbert.

 _ **Maureen's POV**_

I sighed when I heard the sound of birds chirping and Elijah breathing from beside me. When my eyes opened, I was immediately pulled into Elijah's loving stare, causing a smile to cross my face. I sighed in content, shifting a bit and gave him the same look.

"Good morning." I whispered, pulling the blanket closer to my naked form.

"Good morning." He whispered back, placing his hand on the side of my face. I sighed in content, leaning into his hand, closing my eyes. "Last night was..."

"Amazing. Like the past couple of times in the past three days." I finished for him with a teasing smile and a raised an eyebrow. He gave me a smirk before placing his lips onto mine. I kissed him back immediately, pulling him on top of me. He placed his arms by bot side of my head, holding his weight above me. A moan escaped my lips when he trailed his lips to the pulse point on my neck.

 _"Whah!"_ I heard Hope cry, causing Elijah and I to pull away immediately. We froze and waited for Hayley to get her. Elijah went back to kissing my neck once we knew that Hayley had gotten her, but sadly it was short lived.

"Maureen, I need your help with Hope. I've let it pass, but you and Elijah are going at it like rabbits. Need to save you somehow." Hayley teased slightly, causing a blush to rise on my cheeks. Elijah just shook his head and moved to lay beside me. "I'm giving you two minutes."

"Maybe if we're really quiet." I whispered, turning to look at him, placing my hands on his chest. He looked tempted and was about to say something until Hayley's rang from the other side of the door.

"Don't you dare Maureen Gilbert! Get your a-butt up or I swear-!"

"Okay, okay! I'm up." I called out, laughing a bit at the end. I gave Elijah one last kiss before pushing him to the side. He laughed and stared at me as I sat on the side of the bed and grabbed my bra and underwear. I pulled them on quickly and stood to my feet to get some shorts and Elijah's button up shirt. The feeling of his hot stare was making me smirk a bit. "You know, your staring is quiet creepy."

"But, you like it my love." He called out to me brightly. I turned around before I exited the room, giving him a look that showed him what I was feeling at this moment.

"I do." I stated softly. His eyes softened immediately and stood from the bed, not bothering to cover his lower half, but I decided not to pay attention. The look in his eyes kept me captivated.

"I love you." He placed a hand on the side of my face and stared deep into my eyes. I smiled and placed a hand over the one on my face.

"And I love you." I replied back, getting on the tip of my toes to place my lips onto his. He moaned and wrapped his free strong arm around me, pulling my body against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him for a bit more before pulling away. I breathed deeply and rested my forehead against his. "More than anything."

"Not as much as I." He argued. I smiled and pecked his lips once more before pulling away. He gave me a smiled when I walked out of the room.

Oh, how much I love that man. If only times like this could last forever.

"Hey, baby girl." I cooed as I saw Hope in her play pen with Hayley downstairs. Hope squealed when she saw me, causing Hayley to smile and laugh. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Hayley smiled and handed over my adorable god daughter. I smiled brightly and grabbed her from her mother's arms. Her smile made me melt, especially when she gripped onto my shoulders. "Elijah's in the kitchen if you're wondering."

"Thank you." I smiled before walking towards the kitchen with Hope. Elijah was whisking eggs when I walked in, pausing when he heard me enter. He gave me a loving smile and looked down at Hope in my arms, his smile brightening a bit. Walking closer to him, I shifted Hope to my left.

"Hello." He whispered, looking into my eyes.

"Hi." I replied in the same voice. He place a lingering kiss to my lips, causing my insides to flutter in happiness and love. He pulled away so that he could place a kiss on the Hope's forehead. I took a deep breath, feeling consumed by my love for this one man. "I love you."

"I love you too." He stated, placing one last kiss to my lips before placing his hand on the bowl. I gave him one last look before walking back into the living room. Hayley looked up at me from where she was and gave me a smirk. I shook my head at her in amusement and sat beside her on the floor. I placed Hope on the blanket in front of us that I had set up on the floor, when I felt Hayley have a confused look on her face. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering what she was hearing. Her eyes widened a bit and nudged me. She nodded her head to where Elijah was, motioning me to go to him.

I got up from my place on the floor and walked back to him. When I got to the kitchen, I saw him standing there frozen, seeing his body shaking slightly.

"Elijah? Baby, are you alright?" I asked, my voice filled with worry and concern. I walked towards him and placed my hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop shaking, his tense body going away.

"I'm fine." He brushed off after a moment, turning towards me with a small smile.

"Elijah..." I trailed off, giving him a look, gaining a look in return. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me to him.

"Maureen. I am alright. You don't need to worry about me." He said, staring into my eyes.

"Of course I should. You're my boyfriend. I want you to feel the need to come to me whenever something is wrong. I love you and want you to feel okay, always." I argued softly, placing a hand on the side of his face. His face softened, leaning into my hand.

"What is it about you that makes me so happy? So loved?" He asked, placing his forehead on mine.

"I don't know. I guess we're fated or something." I laughed softly, joking about the last part.

"Maybe." He whispered before placing his lips only mine. I kissed him back slowly, enjoying the feeling and emotion that was in the kiss. It was slow, passionate, and filled with love. Love that I think won't be gone for a long time.

"Or suffer the slow agonizing death she so deserves." I heard Klaus say as him and Cami pulled up to the house. Klaus called Elijah, Hayley and I about an hour ago, telling us that since he and Hayley would need to go soon, we should get someone to help out Elijah and I with Hope. I knew that the two trusted us, but I knew that they were hesitant, especially with the whole thing that happened to Elijah and I. So, I didn't really blame them.

Hayley and Klaus thought that Cami would be the best option along so that she could know that Hope was alive and well.

"Um, congratulations, I guess." I heard Cami reply with a little sarcasm as Hayley waited by the door with Hope in her arms. I knew that she was hesitant about Cami as well, not wanting to risk Hope's life. I gave her a reassuring smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I'm worried about your older brother. Considering I stabbed him in the back."

"He won't find you here. This is the safest place you could possibly be." Klaus stated softly. "Come on. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Here we go." Hayley told us before opening the front door. Elijah held me in his arms, my back against his front. I sighed, placing my hands over his that were wrapped around my middle. We watched from where we were as Cami stared at Hope with wide eyes.

"I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of our family. The little troublemaker all the fuss has been about." Klaus continued, walking closer to the house with Cami on his tail. They stopped at his next words, "Camille, this is Hope."

"Oh, my god." Cami gasped, staring at Klaus and Hayley with tears in her eyes. "But I- You said- I thought she was-"

"The only way to truly protect her was to convince the world of her death." Hayley told her softly, looking down at her baby girl, who stared up at her mother.

"Once it's safe for you, Cami, to leave here, our secret cannot leave with you." Klaus told Cami, causing her to look conflicted a little, but she just gave him a tear filled smile and nodded. Cami walked up the stairs, towards Hayley and Hope with a smile on her face.

"Hi." Cami cooed softly, giving Hope a bright smile. She gave her a big toothless smile, squealing a bit. "She's perfect."

I nodded my head with a smile towards her when she looked at Elijah and I. She gave me one too before pouring her attention onto Hope once more. 

* * *

"Now that we've entombed our mother, I intend to finish making the city safe for Hope, which, to start, means dealing with the lingering problem of Finn." Klaus stated, before sitting down in the leather chair in the living room. After Cami's meeting with Hope, Hayley decided to let her nap as is adults talked. I stood beside Elijah, who had his back to the four of us in the room.

"Once he figures out what you've done to your mother, he's gonna go off the deep end." Cami pointed out from her spot on the couch beside Klaus.

"That's exactly why we need to keep you out of harms way." He stated softly, pointing a hand to her. "Camille, Hayley and I will return home and take care of my wayward brother. Elijah and Maureen will remain here with you. Both of them, well, maybe Maureen, have been experiencing some side effects since his ordeal as our mother's captive. Best they stay and convalesce."

"A single violent outburst at a filthy roadside café and one never heard the end of it." Elijah stated, before turning to look towards us, as I gave him a worried look. Rebekah told me about that before she left. I guess I wasn't that far behind since what I have been seeing.

"Elijah, well, Cami has a way with minds plagued by demons. You two along with Maureen can bond." He told Elijah with a small smirk. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I best be on my way. Rebekah should already have woken up in the body of Angelica Barker. Once she has cut the ties of Miss Barker's former life, she'll make her way directly here. You should expect her shortly."

"I'm going to see if Hope is awake." Hayley told us before walking out of the room. Klaus followed her out, causing me to smile. I just want them to be happy. They deserve each other. They could be a family with Hope.

"Hey, Maureen, could I talk to you?" Cami asked, causing Elijah and I to look at her in confusion. I nodded and walked towards her, leading to where we could talk. We walked outside of the house, making sure that really no one could hear us. "I don't know if I've really introduced myself yet. I'm Klaus' therapist slash friend I guess, Camille. But, everyone calls me Cami."

"Yeah, Klaus told me a lot about you." I smiled. "I'm Maureen Gilbert. Thank you for being there for him when I couldn't."

"Oh, it was no problem. He was perfect... _gentleman_." She laughed a bit. I laughed along with her, knowing how he was. "Hey, I heard about what happened with Esther and what she did to both you and Elijah. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I try not to think about what happened to me. It's painful, but I'm getting through it." I stated, lying a little bit. They were getting worst. My hallucinations and blackouts. I'm not sure if I should just leave with Klaus and Hayley, not wanting to hurt Hope.

"Maureen, I know when someone is lying. I am a psych major and the therapist to an immortal hybrid." She told me, giving me a look. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Maybe I could tell her. Klaus seems to trust her along with Hayley. Maybe I should too.

"I'm...I'm having blackouts, hallucinations, and nightmares after what happened." I admitted to her, making her eyes widen in surprise. I began to talk immediately after that when I saw her about to say something, "But they are getting better. I promise."

"Come on, Maureen. With what you are telling me, this is serious. Have you told Klaus, Hayley or Elijah yet?" She asked in concern.

"I don't want them to worry. Especially Elijah. He has his own issues and other things to deal with than worry about me." I answered grimly, thinking back to how he was acting after his mother tortured him with who know what.

"Maureen, you two are mostly going through the same thing. Maybe you should tell him or at least Klaus." She replied wisely, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't go through what you're going through alone."

"I know." I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Cami. Maybe I should steal you from Klaus sometime. You're really good to talk to."

"Please. That'd be fun." She stated, before looking at me with a quirky smile. "You falling for me Ms. Gilbert?"

"Our love would be forbidden, my fair lady." I smirked, looking at the blonde. "A certain original would not be so happy about that."

"Oh, right. Elijah." She nodded. "You two are pretty cute together, so I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Maureen! Hayley and I are leaving so if you and Camille with your chat-" Klaus called out impatiently. I rolled my eyes, causing Cami to laugh. The two of us walked back towards the house to see the hybrid waiting for us on the back porch with an envelope in his hand. "Oh, Maureen, this came from a certain feisty blonde from Mystic Falls."

"How did Caroline know where we were?" I asked in shock, taking the envelope from his hand.

"She delivered to New Orleans. It was at the compound when we took down Esther." He answered easily. I nodded and put it on the table in the kitchen. I'll read it when I come back inside.

"Okay. Thank you." I smiled. Cami, Elijah and I walked Hayley and him to the door, ready to say our goodbyes. "I'm gonna miss you Klaus."

"Of course you are." He stated knowingly and obnoxiously. I rolled my eyes and walked to give him a hug. He froze when I did, before hugging back. "Way to get emotional."

"Shut up." I ordered, causing everyone to laugh. I leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Take care of Hayley, okay?"

"I will. Promise." He whispered back and pulled away from me. I hugged Hayley and pulled away, watching the two walk to Klaus' care and get inside. Once they were gone, Elijah wrapped his arm around me and walked us back into the house.

Once we got inside, I led Elijah towards the Kitchen to get the letter that Caroline sent.

"You want me to give you privacy?" Elijah asked softly, rubbing his hand on my waist. I smiled and shook my head. I didn't want him to leave.

I opened the letter and held it so I could read what Caroline wrote.

* * *

 _"Dear Maureen,_  
 _Wow, how do I even start this. It's been like two years since I've seen or talked to you. I know you're wondering how I knew you were in New Orleans, but if you can't believe it, Klaus messaged me that you were there. Yeah, surprising right?_  
 _Well, anyways, a lot has happened since you've been gone. Recently, Damon just came back from this prison world and Bonnie is stuck where he was previously. I know you have more questions as to why and all that stuff, but in order for you to know more, please come to Whitmore College for Christmas. Vampires can't go to Mystic Falls anymore._  
 _Everything has changed since you've been gone. I miss you so much! Please consider it."_  
 _Love your best friend, Caroline."_

* * *

"Woah." My eyes went wide. What the hell? Damon coming back from a prison world? Bonnie being trapped there? Vampires can't go to Mystic Falls? "I need to go back."

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked, rubbing the sides of my arms. "I know that you haven't seen any of them since what happened with your sister, who has hopefully changed, but after what happened-"

"I'll be fine, Eli." I stated soothingly, turning around to place my hands on the sides of his face. "I've changed since then. If she comes at me, I can take her down."

"If you want to go, then I can't stop you. I'm sure you miss Caroline." He said, staring into my eyes. I nodded my head at his statement and gave him a bright smile. "Please make sure to call me on the way there and when you get there, okay? It is a 10 hour drive."

"With how I drive, I'll manage to make it there sooner." I smirked, moving my hands so I could wrap my arms around his neck. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." He stated, bending down to kiss my lips. I kissed him back immediately, sighing in content.

"Damn, you trying to run away from me?" Cami joked as I walked downstairs with my duffle in my hands perched on my right shoulder while I held Hope in my left. I laughed at her words and tugged Hope closer to me. She had woken up when I packed my stuff together so I thought to bring her downstairs with me.

"Language." I pointed towards Hope. "Also, no. I'm going to Virginia to get answers and see my best friend. I should be back in like two or three days."

"You better head on now. The drive is really long. Thank goodness it's only like 12 in the afternoon." Cami said. I nodded, walking towards Elijah who stood by the door. I gave him a smile before placing a kiss on Hope's cheek, causing her to smile. "I can take her off your hands while you and Elijah say goodbye."

"Thank you." I smiled and handed Hope to Cami. After that was done, Elijah took my hand and lead me outside. Since I didn't have a car here, Elijah is letting me take his.

"I'll see you in a couple days, okay? Don't give Cami a hard time while I'm gone." I told him, letting him take my duffle out of my hands and into the trunk of his car. He lead me to the drivers seat and held me in his arms, staring into my eyes.

"If anything happens, call me, message me or anything. I will be there as fast as I can." He stated in concern, placing his forehead against mine.

"I will. See you when I get back." I smiled, placing one last kiss on his lips before getting inside the car. I buckled up and rolled down the window when Elijah motioned for me to roll down the window. He leaned his head in and gave me a lingering kiss that made my head spin. I smiled into it and placed my hands on the sides of his face.

"I'll be waiting." He whispered when he pulled away. I stared into his eyes and nodded my head. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled lovingly and placed one last kiss on his lips before fully pulling away. He walked back with a pat on the door, watching as I turned on the car. I gave him one last smile and drove off to where I left two years ago. 

**TEN HOURS LATER**

"Hey, Caroline, it's me." I said into the phone that went to voice mail. "I've been calling you for the pass hour and you haven't answered once. I'm going to find somewhere to stay in Mystic Falls. Please call me back as soon as you can, okay? Bye."

I sighed and stared up at the stars as I sat in town square. Everything was still beautiful as before. Everything seemed normal. Okay. I really needed this. Ever since I've been in New Orleans and with the Mikaelson's, my life has been hectic. Maybe, everything is back to normal. Maybe.

Maybe I could stay with Liz or Matt. I bet they'll be in for a shock when they see I'm back home. I was really close to Liz because I was with Caroline all the time, she was like a second mom to me. Especially when my parents died and when Isobel and John died too. She's always been there for me. I even went to see her before I left Mystic Falls.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Maureen._ _I didn't know you were stopping by." Liz smiled when she opened the door and saw me. I smiled softly and nodded my head. "You want to wait for Caroline or-?"_

 _"I wanted to talk to you, actually." I cut her off with a conflicted look on my face. I needed to ask for her advice, before I make my decision._

 _"Okay." She looked worried and moved away from the door to let me in. I walked inside and went to the living room. She followed after me and took a seat on the couch, watching as I paced a bit. "Sweet heart, what's wrong?"_

 _"I'm leaving." I answered, watching the shock rise on her face._

 _"Leaving as in..." She asked, somewhat scared by my answer._

 _"Yes. I-I'm leaving Mystic Falls." I revealed, feeling my eyes start to burn. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. "I can't stay here anymore."_

 _"If this is about Elena-"_

 _"No, this is about me." I cut her off immediately. "I'm just so tired of being a damsel in distress. I hate being used as bait and being treated as I'm this weak girl when I'm not. I don't want to be weak anymore, Liz."_

 _"Hey, hey." She soothingly said. I didn't even realize that I was crying until she pulled me down to sit with her on the couch and into her arms. I cried and hugged her tightly to me. "You are the strongest girl I know, Maureen. I am so glad that you are this amazing woman and got to be in your life. Your parents would be so proud of the woman that you've become."_

 _"Do you really think so?" I sniffled, pulling away to look at her with tear filled eyes._

 _"I know so." She smiled, caressing he side of my face._

 _"What should I do?" I asked her, sniffling again._

 _"Do what you think is best for you." She answered wisely. I smiled and pulled her into another hug. I was going to miss her. She was someone I could always go to and share my feelings with. Liz loved me like her own and took care of me at my darkest moments. I loved her. "Promise to call and email me, please."_

 _"I will. I promise."_

* * *

 **PRESENT**

I smiled to myself and walked back to where I parked my car. I unlocked my car door and got in, buckling up and turned on the gas. Maybe I should try Matt first. I didn't want to bother Liz at this time of night.

I had been driving for a couple of minutes when I heard something in the car. My eyebrows furrowed and before I could do anything, something was shoved over my face and nose. I gasped and started to suffocate, losing control of the car as I tried to pull whatever was on my face away so I could breathe. I gasped even more when my car swerved to the left sharply and flipped over a couple of times.

The thing over my face came off and everything around became blurry and my ears rung loudly. I groaned and my world went dark. The last thing I heard was,

"Night night, Elena."

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **Hey guys! I hope that you liked the chapter and the next one that I will post VERY soon since I haven't updated on here in forever so I am SOO sorry for that! Poor Maureen. She can never catch a break. But, hopefully these really cute Malijah moments cover for it.**

 **How did you think of Kai taking Maureen instead of Elena?**

 **Did you like the Malijah moments?**

 **What did you think of her nightmare?**

 **Do you like that Maureen went to Mystic Falls or no?**

 **Would you guys still like the story since it will be a crossover between TVD and TO?**

 **What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **So, anyways, PLEASE follow me and the story, favorite me and the story, and leave a comment if you liked the chapter and or any of the questions above!**

 **GOODNIGHT! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
